


Beauty and The Beast

by DragonSandwich



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Beauty and the Beast Elements, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 26,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSandwich/pseuds/DragonSandwich
Summary: We all know the story but what if Mo was the beauty and He Tian the beast? How would the story go then?I’m awful at writing and English isn't my first language. I’m sorry!
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days), Jian Yi/Zhan Zhengxi (19 Days)
Comments: 46
Kudos: 329





	1. The Curse

There was a young man who was loved by women and every man wanted to be like him. The name He brought him money and respect. He was handsome and smart, he had a voice that when he spoke everyone in the room would listen. The man had everything, but he was selfish. Never would he give people back the kindness or respect he received and all the women who confessed their love were laughed at.   
Until one day a fairy visited the castle and saw the young men’s soul slowly rotting inside of him. She cursed the man and his friends, taking away everything he was granted.   
When his family saw those three there was only fear in their eyes. Immediately his father let his men restore an old mansion in a forest. The curse was forbidden to talk about and soon the family let out a word that their son had gone to fight in a war. As soon as the building was ready these three young men were sent to live there and the story was forgotten by others.  
With every passing day the curse will grow stronger and eat up his soul until one day there will be no human side to the young man, only a beast feared by everyone. Only a true love’s kiss can save him, by a person who would love the noble and his every flaw. He had two years and if by that time he didn’t receive the kiss the curse will take the final form.  
The young man shut himself down because he knew better than any other there was no true love and never will be.

Mo looked at the old mansion. Voices were coming from it and people were running around.   
‘Fuck! They’re restoring it!’   
The mansion with every corner was well known by the man. He used to play there as a kid and when he grew older it had become like his second home, a place to relax.  
The Redhead took one last look of the building and went back to the village. There was nothing more to do here.


	2. The Monster

Mo looked out of the window. His mom was supposed to be back in the morning, it was getting dark already and no signs of her anywhere.   
‘Did something happen?’ A shiver ran down Mo’s spine. Slowly closing his eyes, he took another glance at the window. Nothing. ‘It’s a long trip, she just stayed at the guest house, that's all.’.....”Fuck!”  
Five minutes later Red was already leaving the stable with his horse Blaze, who was happy to pick up the speed.  
After an hour ride, he saw something from far away in the dark...it was blocking the road.   
Panic filled the young man when he saw his mother’s carriage on the side of the road, one wheel broke off and the woman was nowhere to be seen.   
“Ma!...Mom, where are you?”  
Still no answer.  
‘So if she isn’t here then where did she go?’ Mo looked at the distance. Mom couldn't go back home because then he would have seen her on his way here. The other village is too far, no way she would have went there...so where?....The mansion!  
Mo jumped back on the horse and let it pick up the full speed again. Not far from here was the old mansion he used to play in when he was a kid although his mom never went there Mo told her about it. She knows where it was and that it was restored a year ago so people must live there.  
Mo prayed that he would find her mother there, after all if not there then in the forest in the middle of the night. In the forest that has a pack of wolves running around and not the shy kinds.   
Mo let his legs hit the side of the horse once again so it'll start to go faster. There was no time to lose. He has to find her as quickly as possible. 

Meanwhile in the mansion

‘What’re you doing here, you hag?’ The voice was cold and powerful, cutting through the silence and making the stone walls in the lonely mansion echo.  
The woman turned around to meet a big frame. Before she could say anything her eyes landed on the horns then tail then the fur covering the man’s body and the big fangs that were showing between the lips.  
Her body tends up and as soon as the figure steps closer she lets out a scream. After that everything went black for a moment. Dots started blocking her vision and she grabbed the edge of the table for support.   
“So that’s how you treat your hoste?” The voice was getting closer.  
“I..I’m..so..who wha…”   
The beast grabbed her by the arm and dragged her behind him. She had no strength or courage to fight back.   
When she was able to get over the biggest shock and get back her vision she heard a metal creaking. Again the fear got her and her body tense up as a reflex. She raised the other arm in front of her face for protection and as soon as she did that her body was thrown on the ground. She felt as her rips hit a rock and the pain shot through her body.  
She hears the key...now she’s locked up.   
Too scared to look up she stares at the ground when the voice says "That’ll teach you. Maybe next time you show some respect for the owner of the house you’re in."  
Hearing footsteps she finally dears to look up she’s outside in a cage, trapped behind the metal bars. The beast is going back to the house moon shining his figure. She hadn’t seen anything wrong. It was a monster talking human language and walking on two legs.   
Her body starts shaking.  
‘What’s going to happen from now on?’

Mo arrived at the mansion. On the sides of the front wall torches were burning, shining the architecture.  
He jumped off the horse and tied it up to the fence, petting it’s head before taking off.  
He walks to the garden, up to the front door ready to knock. Before his hand hits the engraved door he stops.   
‘What am I gonna say when they open up?’   
Before he can answer this question he hears a familiar voice. It’s really quiet, no wonder he didn't hear it before. He takes a step back and follows the sound.... of crying. He speeds up. He grabs the last torch on the wall and runs toward his mother's crying voice.  
‘What the hell is going on here? Is she alright?’   
Arriving at the other side of the mansion Mo moves the torch around to get a better idea of the big area.  
“Mo? Is that really you?” His mom’s voice is quite, full of fear and sadness.  
“Mom!” Mo turns around and runs up to the pavilion. Bringing the light with him so he finally sees what’s happening.   
His mom was locked up in a cage. Her wrist was all bruised up dress covered in dirt. His face drops. ‘What happened? Who did it? Why?’ was going through his head when suddenly a hand landed softly on his face bringing him back to the reality.  
“I’m fine, no need to worry.”  
“You...!!!” His mother's hand lands on her lips and he shuts up. He knows that look, he knows these eyes. They’re full of worry.  
“Son, you need to get out of here right now. I’m fine, but you need to leave now.”  
“No way I'm leaving you here! And these assholes are gonna regret it!”   
Tears started falling down from the woman's face.  
“Mo, you really need to leave, I'm begging you. He’s a monster...”   
Mo looked at his mother and grabbed her by the hand squeezing it.  
“I’m not gonna leave. I'll get you out of here soon as possible. Now try to calm down and breathe.”  
He took a step back to take a look at the metal cage.  
‘It seems like it’s not very strong surely, it's not meant to hold anyone in there so it’ll be easy to break the lock. All you need is just another metal bar.’   
For the first time in his life Mo could be thankful for the ways he spent time in his past- with wrong people. Finally it was put to good use.   
Mo let his eyes travel over the ground and in the cage where she was locked in was an old rusty pipe.  
“Ma, give me that.”  
The crying woman looked panically behind her and had to look for a couple of seconds before seeing the pipe herself.   
Mo Placed the torch on the ground, hitting the end of it so it would stay up. For a moment he thought he would let mom hold it but seeing her trembling hand it was better off that way.   
Now placed the pipe between the bars and lock, all Mo had to do was to put pressure on it and it broke the padlock. He removed what was left from it before opening the cage, taking her hand.   
He turned around to take a torch when he heard a gasp.  
“Mo…” Her voice was full of fear, even more than before.   
For a second Red squeezed his eyes shut, he took the torch and turned around stepping in front of his mother pointing the torch the way his mom was looking at. He saw the monster her mother talked about before.  
The so-called monster was wearing brown pants and no shirt, leaving his hairy chest for everyone to stare. The monster was covered in fur, even part of his face and had big horns like ram’s of the color black. It was walking on two legs that were pent like wolves or dogs when they try to stand up. He had gray skin which made him look like a statue of a gargoyle. His eyes were deep gray and pupils belonged more likely to a wild animal than a human.   
A reached his hand towards them and Mo could see the long sharp black nails which looked like little knives.  
Mo could tell he was strong.  
His mom hand grabbed his and he could feel her shaking against him. No way he's gonna make it worse for her. He made sure he was standing still and took her hand to support her.  
He saw that the figure was now standing about seven meters away from them and was getting even closer.  
“And who you shall be?” The voice belonged to a man.  
He let out a breath that either of them couldn't here and answered: “Non of your fucking business!” His voice was steady for his own surprise, it gave him more confidence.  
“In fact I should ask you that question! Who the fuck to you think you are locking people up in your fucking ugly ass garden!?! Now move, we got a better place to be!”   
The opponent looked surprised; in fact it stopped in the middle of his step and stared at the Redhead.  
‘Yes, the asshole looks tall, but only 10 centimeter taller than me. It can fucking speak and wear pants so it’s probably not gonna eat us.’  
The face of the beast darkened and the shadows of fire seemed to move more around him.  
“You two are not leaving this place. So you better show some respect and get in there where you just took the old hag out.”  
Now it was Mo’s time to get angry. The beast could see how he chewed the inside of his lip before looking up to him. His eyes were full of rage and his red hair was shining in the fire making it seem like fire itself. Beast's face looked emotionless but he was actually surprised while thinking ‘It fits him well.’  
“And who are you calling an old hag, you asshole?! Look at yourself, can't even find a shirt to wear! We’re out of here!”


	3. So who's gonna stay?

“And who are you calling an old hag, you asshole? Look at yourself, can't even find a shirt to wear! We’re out of here!”  
He Tian was surprised, not only because the young man was talking back to him, but also because of the shirt comment.  
‘Really? You were looking at me and that's what you came up with?  
“You’re not going anywhere! I’m the owner of this place and I tell you when you can leave.”  
He looked at the duo again.  
The woman was still shaking and holding onto the young man like their life depended on it while hiding her face in his shoulder, not daring to look up.  
It seems like every time when he started to speak the woman was trying to give hints so he’ll shut up. Which would probably be great advice.  
He Tain even felt almost bad for the woman, she was even mumeling prayers. But only almost.  
Then he looked at the young man she was holding on so tight. He was wearing brown pants with leather patches on the knees which had started to wear off and a long sleeved shirt with a hoodie.  
It seems like he was reckless because the shirt had some little holes in it; they were almost invisible but still there.  
Put all that beside the man was barefoot He Tian would have bet he forgot the shoes when he came to save the woman, but no. His feet had scratches and some parts of his ankles were bleeding a little, but there were faint scars as proof that this has been his thing for some time already. It was normal that people didn’t have money to buy shoes, but looking at the woman wearing a dress with embroidery on it said differently.   
‘In conclusion this must be a stupid choice.’ He Tian thought.  
He also had withe skin which brought even more out the flaming red hair which suits him well especially with the frowning face.   
He’s lips had a pinch of pink in them and when he talked you could see little white shining fangs on the sides.  
‘He looks like a angry cat.’  
You can say He Tian was amused by the lively personality and good looks, but what most important...he wasn’t afraid.   
The Redhead in front of him is the first person he met that didn't scream, faint or just lose the ability to speak on the first meeting.   
“Ooo yeah? Well I say we are leaving?” The Redhead took a step closer while looking at He Tain. His hand squeezed his mother's hand trying to help her to calm down.   
‘Do you really care about her so much?’ He Tain remembered the time he was cursed. All the people who had been nice to him disappeared. His family disowned him, even if it didn’t come as a big surprise, He Tian was proven that there is no ‘true love’ as they call it.  
They stared at each other for a while, looking one another in the eye trying to figure out what to do or say next. Looks like neither of them would give up soon. Then He Tian had an idea. He gave a speculative look before it turned into an evil smirk.  
“Ok, you can leave.”   
As soon as he said that you could see the woman relax a little, but still didn’t look up while the Redhead was left dumbfounded.  
“But...only one of you can go.”   
“You really are a sick bastard, you know that? Why the hell should one of us stay here!? None is staying here! We are BOTH leaving!”   
The young man started walking past He Tian but he stepped on their way.  
“No you’re not. As I just said I’ll let only one of you leave. Obey the order or I’ll take it back and force both of you to stay.”   
The beast was now only a meter away from them and Mo could feel how the panic was slowly getting to him. ‘What are they gonna do?’  
Before he could find another escape her mother spoke while her voice shaking “I’ll stay…” Everybody looked surprised.   
“Ma, are you crazy?!! That’s never gonna happen!”   
He looked at the Beast ready to tell him every swearword he knew when she said “I’m already old, Mo. You still have a life to live so I’ll stay.”   
‘She must be crazy’ was all Mo could think off. ‘Was she really planning to stay here?’   
Then it hit him ‘There’s no other way is there?’ The Beast wanted one of them to stay.  
He took a quick glance at the figure in front of him. ‘Well yeah, with these ugly-ass nails he’ll slip my throat in no time.’ There was no way he’ll win the fight. So one of them has to stay.  
Mo looked the Beast death in the eye so the other man could see the anger boiling inside of him.  
“I’ll stay.”   
His mom tensed up and for the first time she looked up to say something but was cut off.   
“So it’s decided, the Redhead stays.”


	4. There is more!?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna be honest I’m a lazy person. At first I thought I’ll draw the characters, house plan and the most important rooms so you’ll get a better idea of them, but that’s probably never gonna happen.  
> For the house you can picture something similar to what they have in ”Beauty and the Beast”.  
> I' ll hope you enjoy!

Mo watched his mom leave while the beast stood beside him. As soon as she disappeared behind the trees they both let out a sight, feeling relieved that the woman was out of here.  
Now Mo could feel the Beast staring at him and it was more getting annoying by every passing second.   
“What!?!”  
The devil just smirked at him and said “Nothing. Follow me. I'm He Tian by the way.”  
“I don’t care!”

They stood in front of the main stairs and Mo couldn't help but look around. He recognized the mansion well. Although it may have been restored it's rooms were still similar to what it used to be when he was a kid. Now it looked more alive….well short of. The hall they were standing in was covered in dust and dirt, probably haven't been cleaned for a year. Most of the windows had curtains in front of it so only a little light got in.   
Mo had to admit he was a little disappointed with how the building looked like now.  
Then he heard footsteps coming towards them. Looking the way the sound was coming from he soon saw a dog. A golden retriever the be correct. It ran to the monster while wagging its tail.  
“He Tian! What happened out there? Where is the woman...and who is this?!”  
Mo’s face dropped ‘Did he really lose his mind?’  
“You’re kidding me right?! No way a dog just spoke!!!?...Stop looking at me like I’m the crazy one?!?!?”  
“No need to get so worked up about it, Red…” But the devil was cut off by...a dog.  
“I’m Jian Yi! Nice to meet you! Who’re you? And don’t call me a dog, it's mean! I may look like one, but I still have feelings you know.”  
Mo’s face went white.  
“No way this is happening, I’m just dreaming...I’m going home.”   
But he was grabbed by the collar. “No, you're not. We made a deal, remember?”  
“A deal my ass! I was forced into this and now losing my god damn mind! So let me go, you stupid son of a bitch!”  
Mo tried to turn around to get free from the grip, but a hand wrapped around his waist, holding him still.  
“You’re not going anywhere and calm down. No need to get so inflamed.”  
Mo struggled for what felt like an hour before giving up. ‘Yes, I was right before. The bastard was really strong.’  
He looked at the dog who was still happily wagging its tail. “I think we're gonna get along well.”  
“No way this is really happening.”

…

Mo was looking around the house. Jian Yi had shown him his room and told him about some of the rules. He was allowed to walk around the house and garden, but couldn’t go outside the fence or that the left side on the second floor was forbidden to him, there were the master's rooms. And that was actually the hallway Mo was in right now.  
No way in hell he wanted to go in the “master’s” rooms, but he wasn’t planning to follow every god damn rule he was given.  
In the hallway there was a small table with two armchairs on the side. Red let his body fall on the soft cushion and rested his head against the wall looking up.  
‘This was all crazy.’  
His brain was having a hard time accepting this all at once. A beast named He Tian, a dog named Jian Yi who could speak, thinking about his mother probably going crazy at home.  
“Ahhhh too much for one day.” He opened his eyes and looked at the table. There were two books and an old antique vase which looked expensive. ‘Rich bastard.’ But then suddenly Mo noticed something else...or someone else. A mouse was sitting beside the vase eating a piece of cheese while looking at the wall in front of it...avoiding eye contact with him.  
“‘sigh’ Don’t tell me you can speak as well?” Mo was already ready to get up when the mouse said: “Actually I kinda can….I’m Zheng Xi.” The mouse looked even embarrassed to say it, probably feeling a little guilty.  
Mo let his body fall back on the chair and rested his face on his hands.  
“No way.”


	5. Escape

It was in the middle of the day when Mo was walking in the garden. He was mad and probably going crazy over the fact that a dog and mouse can speak.   
‘What the fuck was going around here!?!’  
The garden was in fact beautiful. Seemed like the owners didn't really take care of it but that's what made it even better. It left a short of wild appearance. The trees and bushes were blooming, covering the ground with white and pink blossoms.The flowers were mixed with wild ones that had started growing on their own.  
He stopped when he reached the back of the garden, coming face to face with the stone wall that was built around the mansion.  
It was tall and on the top were metal spikes with half meters between every one of them, probably to make it look scarier.  
‘Couldn’t hurt to try.”  
He looked around and when he didn’t see anyone Mo jumped up and grabbed the edge of the wall. Easily pulling himself up, Mo felt a little bit of victory. ‘That was easy!”  
But before Redhead could jump over, a hand reached for his leg. ‘Fuck!’  
A force pulled Mo back down and he landed on the ground.  
“Where are you going, Red?”  
Mo let out a groan while reaching for his head. ‘That asshole. That’s gonna leave a mark.’  
“Where did you even come from?”  
“Well I was enjoying my time alone in my lovely garden when I saw a punk climbing a wall. It’s your fault for not noticing me.”  
“Yehh, that’s right. You asshole were probably hiding somewhere.”  
“Come on, Red. Get up and go back inside.”  
After that whenever Mo went out he could feel the bastard keeping an eye on him or when not him then Jian Yi, who would follow him everywhere.  
‘It’s a fucking prison!’


	6. Dinner

He’s been here for three days. After the first day and some attempts to escape Mo hasn't left his room. Only at night to go to his horse for an hour or two. There’s nothing to do and although he was hungry he didn't want to eat. So what’s the point of going out?  
Last time Mo spoke to He Tian was the last time when he tried to escape. After that they have been avoiding each other but he still has seen him walking around or heard his footsteps.  
The beast had claws so in the empty mansions he’s steps echoed and you could hear him coming from far away, especially at night. Looks like this man doesn't even sleep and with his noisy ass he keeps Mo up as well. Nothing could piss him off more.  
Suddenly he heard something. A dog scratching the door.  
“Hey, emm...what’re you up to? Are you still alive?” Mo could hear the worry in the dog’s voice so he got up and opened the door, leaning at the door frame.  
“What do you want?”  
Jian Yi could see that the guy was still pissed off and looked kinda scary, he felt a shiver ran down his spine.  
“Well umm...we..I wanted to ask you to join us for dinner? You haven’t eaten and well...we could get to know each other?”  
“Phss, I’m fine so scram. No one here wants to know you guys anyway.” Before Mo could slam the door, Jian Yi stepped on the way and Red's instincts kicked in. ‘No way I’m gonna hit a dog!’  
“PLEASEEEEEEEE?! We’ll be nice!” Jian Yi looked at him with puppy eyes… literally and after a while Mo gave in.  
“Alright for this once!”  
“Come on! Follow me!” While wagging its tail he showed the way.

Soon they arrived at the dining room and the food was already served on the table. Everybody was there but nobody said anything.  
He Tian was sitting on the edge of the table eating what looked like raw meat. He had a plate in front of him with a pile of meat on it, eating it with his bare hands like an animal.  
‘Well that’s gonna be in my memory forever.’ Even if Mo wasn’t really shocked after all he looked like an animal. It was expected.   
“Sit.” Mo looked at Jian Yi who jumped on the chair on the side of the sable. Red noticed the mouse named... Zheng Xi sitting on the table right beside Jian Yi.  
Mo sat down on the edge of the table right across He Tian. There was already a bowel with something in it in front of him. He wondered if day had it ready for him everyday, after all Jian Yi had come every day asking for him to join. ‘Dosen't really matter.’  
“What? Finally got so hungry you decided to show your face?” Mo looked at He Tian.  
“Shut up. I do what I want.”  
After that it got really quiet. Mo Guan Shan and He Tian staring each other like they were planning a murder. The tension was building up.  
“Well now when we are all together..Enjoy your meal!” Jian Yi started eating the...soup and He Tian turned back to his meat.  
Mo looked at the food, not even understanding what he was seeing.  
“What even is that?”  
Everybody looked at him and Mo could understand, they all have been waiting for this question.  
“It’s porridge. Well...none of us have really the cooking skills so yeah.”  
“I’m not gonna eat that! It looks like it could be poisonous.”  
“What a diva you are.” He Tian’s mocking voice was driving Mo to the edge,  
“Nobody in their right mind would eat shit like that, you fuckhead.”   
He Tian got pissed off. He jumped up and slammed his hands on the table, leaning forward. “Watch you tone with me! Or..!”   
Mo got up as well, hitting his hand on the table and leaning closer. ”Or what?!?!”  
“If you are such a good cook why don’t you cook for yourself!? Kitchen is over there!!”  
“Fine by me!”  
Mo pushed the chair back with his leg using too much force so it fell down, but he didn’t care. He rushed to the direction He Tian had pointed.  
When Red was gone He Tian stood still for a moment trying to calm down before dropping back on his chair.   
He could feel the tension still in the room and looked toward the two idiots still sitting behind the table.  
“What? He was the one who started it all?” The two didn’t say anything at that.  
“He Tian, what did he mean “Nobody in their right mind”?” He looked at Jian Yi.  
“Nobody ever said it was edible.”  
“What!? I’ve been eating it for a year!?”  
“Nobody ever told you to eat it.” Jian Yi looked at Zheng Xi, heartbroken.  
“I never trust any of you again!” Then he jumped off the chair and ran away, probably to the kitchen.  
He Tian let out a small laugh. 'Jian Yi was an idiot.'  
“You should try to get along with the guy or just let him go.”   
‘Now he was pissed again, way to go, Zheng Xi.’  
“Get along with him? He has a fucking stick up his ass. No way I would get along with him.”  
“And you trapped him here and ruined his life so I think you guys are even.”  
“Whatever. Not like I care.” He looked at Zheng Xi sitting on the table and eating cheese. ‘Where does he even get that all the time?’


	7. Cursed kitchen

Mo arrived in the kitchen and took a look around. It was big and old fashioned, covered  
in dust like the rest of the house. At the first glance it looked like it had everything you needed to cook.  
Then the dog ran to the kitchen as well.  
“What do you want?”  
“Those two are assholes!”   
Mo smirked. “Something we agree on then.”  
Jian Yi stood up using the table for support.  
“Can you actually cook?”  
“Yeh, my dad was a chef and taught me when I was little. Now shut up and help me, tell me where everything is.”  
“Uuu, nice! Well most of the food is in the cellar and it’s down here . That’s most of what I know. He Tian’s family brings us food every week and leaves it outside the gate.” Jian Yi jumped down and ran to the corner of the kitchen to show a trap-door. “That’s most of what I know. So what’re you gonna make!?”  
“I don’t know yet.” Mo looked around the kitchen one more time.  
‘First this place needs to be cleaned.’ He went to the window and pulled the curtains aside which brought up even more dust. ‘This is gonna be a long night.’  
Red rolled up his sleeves to get started.

Although Jian Yi was annoying it was nice to have somebody talking. Mostly he talked about Zheng Xi and how amazing he was, but Mo didn’t mind. It's not like he listened anyway, it was just a nice background noise to be honest.  
“You know Zheng Xi was so handsome and tall and…” Mo stopped sweeping the table and gave Jian Yi a weird look.  
“You’re talking about the mouse, right?”  
“Yes!” Now Mo face drops. ‘What was this guy all about?’  
“You wanna say the mouse is tall?”  
“Well he was when he was still a human!”  
“What?!”  
“Nobody told you!?” Mo just shook his head. ‘Was the dog really telling him the mouse was once human?’  
“We were all human, but then one day some witch came around and cursed all three of us. She told us about how we’ve sinned and how our souls are rotting, well looked like he was mostly pissed off at He Tian, but still she didn't like us either so we ended up like this. I think she must have been He Tian’s ex girlfriend or something! Soon we were sent here and now we are here!”  
“Is this a joke?”  
“Well I don’t know about you but I can’t think of any other explanation why you should talk with a dog other than a curse?”  
“Shut up!...Isn't there any way to undo it?”  
“No, not really…but we can stop it from growing. He Tian carries the main curse so all he has to do is find true love and get a true love's kiss.”   
“That thing even exists?”  
“Of course it does! Love is in the air! You’re just like He Tian he said the same thing.”  
“Don’t compare me to this bastard!...How can you...How can you just tell the story so easily?! You got turned in a fucking dog!?”  
“Yes, but I guess I have gotten used to it over the year….and Zheng Xi is with me!”  
Mo rolled his eyes.  
“What do you mean by “stop it from growing”?”  
“Well over time we act more and more like animals. Do you really think He Tian ate raw meat when he was a human? Or that I went running after a squirrel? But after some time being in those bodies we didn’t mind doing stuff like that and the witch told us that when two years pass we’ll turn into animals completely and lose our memory about our human life. So now we need to find true love for He Tian!”  
Mo listened to Jian Yi and didn’t really know what to say. After all he didn’t think there was true love but saying it out seemed too cruel.

“That’s tasty! How did you do it?”  
Mo watches the dog eating behind the table. ‘What a bizarre thing.’  
“It’s quite easy, it’s just an omelet, you idiot.”  
“Thanks for the meal!” Mo just nodded at that. He felt proud to be praised even if it came from a dog. It’s been a while since he cooked for someone new.  
“Can you make some for Zheng Xi and He Tian?”  
“Not for that bastard!”  
Mo still agreed to cook for the mouse. It wasn't that much of the trouble.   
After that Red went back to his room.

He Tian saw Mo go to his room and got up.  
“Wanna come with me?”  
“Sure.”   
He put his hand out and Zheng Xi climbed up on his shoulder although he hated to be carried like that. They went to the kitchen and for their surprise it was cleaned.  
“I didn’t remember that the kitchen counter for brow...I always thought it was red?”  
He Tian could feel that Zheng Xi was being serious and even he had to admit it was weird to see it like that.  
“Took you two long enough to get here! You missed the best part.” He Tian went to Jian Yi and put Zheng Xi down on his head.   
Those two were glued together as humans and even as animals. Zheng Xi used mostly Jian Yi to get around the house, saying that the tunnels in the walls were too small and making him claustrophobic. Only fool to believe it was Jian Yi.  
“And what was the best part?” He Tian could smell the amazing aroma around the kitchen. It has been a while since someone who knew how to cook cooked.  
“Mo Guan Shan made as many omelets as I could eat.” You could hear the satisfaction in his voice. “Anyway he agreed to cook for Xi Xi, but not for you.”  
“He told you his name?”  
“Yes!”  
He Tian’s face darkened. ‘The Redhead really is a pain in the ass!’  
Zheng Xi got on the counter and said: “I’m not gonna eat the whole thing so you can have the rest.” Which means that Zheng Xi is gonna take a part as big as one bite and He Tian can have the rest.  
The food really was amazing and even better if you haven’t eaten normal food in such a long time. Now the only question was “How to make Mo cook for three of them every day?”

Next day

He Tian came to the kitchen and saw Mo beside the oven, cooking. Jian Yi was behind the table, front paws on it and talking.  
“You know, I haven’t had mashed potatoes for like a year, can you make that?! Ouuu wait! A burger!! Can you make a burger?!”  
“What’re you making, Mo?” Mo looked at him with a ‘resting bitch face’.  
“None of your business. It’s not like you’ll get any?”  
“Is that a way to treat your host, carrot top?”  
“What did you call me!?!?!”  
“What if I paid you? Evey time you cook for me you get paid.”  
“Like I want your money.”  
“Ahh come on, carrot top. There’s enough food in there for all of us.”  
“Phss.”  
Mo turned away to check on the food.   
He Tian smirked as the deal was made.


	8. What about love?

“He Tian!”  
“What do you want, idiot?” He Tian looked down at Jian Yi who had come running towards him, Zheng XI on his back.  
“I just had an amazing idea!” Tian just looked at Zheng Xi suspiciously, he had a bad feeling about it.  
“Now when Mo is here, he can help us!”  
“Help us with what?”  
“The curse of course! Now when he’s here he can tell us all about what’s going on outside and he can hook you up with some girls. He can become your wingman!”  
He Tian looked at Zheng Xi who just nodded.  
‘Those two can't be serious.’  
“Did your brain turn into a dog’s one? That’s the worst idea you have had in your entire life!”  
Jian Yi jumped on He Tian’s chest. “Come on! That’s not true! That may be our last change!”  
He looked down at his two friends who still believed this curse could be stopped. He lets out a sigh. How can he say no? He knows it's not gonna work, but those two idiots really believed that and he didn’t want to make them feel like it’s his fault for not trying enough in the end.  
“Fine, but it was your idea and if something goes wrong you’ll be the one responsible for this.”   
Jian Yi saw his life flash before his eyes.

When Mo got up it must already have been past ten o'clock. That was the only good thing around here. He could sleep as much as he wanted to and looked like the trio loved to do the same because usually the first noise could be heard around one o'clock.  
When Mo had enough of lying in his bed while looking out of the window he finally got dressed and left his room.  
As soon as he reached the main stairs he heard Jian Yi calling his name. So much of his sweet quiet morning.  
“What do you want!?! Why are you yelling so early?!!!”  
“Mo I think you yell…”  
“Shut up and don’t call me like that! Tell me what you want or fuck off!”  
Jian Yi could feel his heart sink. ‘This was how his master plan was going so far!? He Tian was ready to feed him to the dogs and Mo...would love to watch the bloody show!’ They're the devils!’  
“Well we all have something important to tell you, so maybe you could come to the living room?”  
When Mo arrived everybody was waiting for him. Jian Yi was sitting on the sofa, on the other side was He Tian looking pissed off as usual and on the table there was Zheng Xi.  
He took a seat across the table farthest from the trio as possible.  
“So as you know we three have been cursed and well only true love can help us so we were thinking that you...as a human could help us find true love for He Tian!”  
He Tian looked at the Redhead furrowed even more than before.  
“You want me to help the bastard to get laid?!”  
Mo looked angry and He Tian had to admit the look suited him very well. The red hair, pale skin, fangs and black earrings left an impression of a wild personality.  
“Not to get laid! Nobody wants to see that! You need to help us find true love! Someone who loves the other unconditionally!”  
“With the shitty personality he has, no one wants his hairy ass!”  
“What was that, you carrot top?” He Tian's eyes went dark and Jian Yi jumped off the couch and started talking about friendship and respect for one another which made the two even more angry.  
“I think you heard me well!”  
“Mind repeating that.”  
“No at all…!” But before Mo could say anything else He Tian punched him which made Mo almost lose balance. He Tian thought this will be it, but when Mo looked at him he knew this was only the start and got ready to receive the next hit.

Jian Yi felt horrible. He was sitting on the floor. On the sofa was Mo holding an ice pack under his eye that was already getting swollen. He had scratches all over his body and they were bleeding.   
Across him was He Tian, sitting on the chair both eyes black. He Tian was stronger so Mo didn’t do as much damage as he did do Mo, but Red was able to hit He Tian in the middle of the eyes so now both of his eyes were black. The other bruises were covered by the fur so only Tian himself knew how bad it actually was.  
And the worst part was that THEY WERE STILL STARING AT EACH OTHER, TRYING TO PICK A FIGHT!  
“Well now that we all calm down maybe let’s talk about the plan a little?” No answer.  
“So we still have almost a year left. He Tians knows the exact date but right now that’s not important. We need to do a list of things we need?”  
“Who said I agree with the plan?”  
“Something we agree on, carrot top. This plan is not gonna work, not with him.”  
“It can work and if it does then we can stay the way we are and Mo Guan Shan can leave.” Everybody looked at Zheng Xi and Jian Yi felt relief.  
He Tian realized he messed up. After all this was not about him but those two love idiots who clearly believed in it. He Tian had to prove to them that it was a fake so they can stop the bullshit about hope.  
“So if I do it I can leave?...Then fine by me.”  
“Where do we start?” Everybody turned to Mo for an answer.  
“How the hell am I supposed to know that!?”  
“We need to get some women in here so they can get to know He Tian and he can sweep them off their feet like back in the day...but where do we find women?”  
Mo felt like he had ended up in a group of virgins trying to seduce a woman for the first time and judging by the face of He Tian he was feeling the same way.  
“What women are you talking about!? Look at the damn place! No human being wants to come to a place covered in dust which’s one meter thick! Clean the fucking place and then start talking about bringing women in here, you idiot!”  
“You mean...we have to clean the mansion?”  
“That’s exactly what I said!” Jian Yi laid down on the floor, he never thought this would go so far as cleaning.  
“I mean...true love will love He Tian even if he lives in a place like this?”  
“Not when she can’t even see her prince in his shining armor because of the fucking dust cloud.”


	9. Flower higher up

“You should tell him about it.” He Tian turned to Zheng Xi, he didn't even notice was in the room with him.  
“Tell who about what?”  
“Tell Mo Guan Shan about the rose.”  
“Phss, why would I tell him about that? That’s none of his business.”  
“If he’s helping you find true love then it is. He needs to know about the timeline and the magic behind it. You're making it harder for him. He doesn't understand a thing around here, because we keep him in the dark.”  
“Well I don’t care.” He Tian went looking for Mo so they could start cleaning.  
‘Why would I even tell him about that? Why should I show it to him?’ In fact even Zheng Xi and Jian Yi weren’t even allowed to go in this room. He knew he was selfish after all the curses on them too, but he didn’t want them to see it.  
The rose in the attic was like a bomb for three of them. When the last rose petal falls they will turn into complete animals.   
The flower symbolizes love, the time that is left and it was dying. Dying just like He Tian’s hope for true love. The rose withered a long time ago. It happened within the first week and now the petals were falling one by one, slowly, showing that He Tian had never had any hope in him.  
He Tian didn’t want his friends to see it. It was better off acting like he was hoping and looking for love just like them. Maybe this way it’ll be easier for these two.


	10. Dust between us

Comes out a dog cannot help much when it comes to cleaning, only pick stuff up or bring something. A mouse can’t even do that, only go get the small stuff fallen behind or under furniture.   
When it comes to He Tian things are even worse. Like a kid he always needs instructions and help, in the end it’s easier to do it yourself.  
Mo made Jian Yi and Zheng Xi go from room to room together, doing as much as possible while he and He Tian cleaned one room at the time.  
“Fuck! Why did it has to be a fucking mansion? You idiots don’t even need that much room!”  
“Yes, we do. You just haven’t been around the idiots long enough, at some point you grow tired of them and need to hide.”  
“I’ve been here long enough to know that already.”

Mo and He Tian had cleaned most of the ballroom. They had washed the floors and wiped the furniture. Only thing left were the top windows.  
The windows were big, almost from the floor up to the sealing. They had washed them as far as they could reach but the highest points were still dirty.  
“Do you guys have ladder or something?”  
“Probably?” Mo looked at Zheng Xi sitting on the table which was standing against the wall between the windows. Beside that was a chaise longue where Jian Yi was lying down.  
“It’s not like we have ever needed a ladder.” Everyone nodded to Jian Yi’s statement.  
“It’s not like we need one anyway:”  
Mo looked at He Tian “Are you a idiot? We can’t leave the windows like that?!”  
“I didn’t plan to leave them like that.”  
He Tian took a step back and before Mo could turn around a pair of hands wrapped themselves around his leg and lifted him up.  
“What the fuck, you dick!?!? Put me down!!!””  
“No, it’s just enough so you can clean the windows.”  
“Like you can’t hold me the whole time! Fuck, put me down!!”  
“Zheng Xi wanna go to the living room?”The man gave him a small nod and jumped on top of his friend's head. Soon they were out of the room and on their way away from the idiots.  
“You’re light. I could hold you for a year.”  
“Of course you would!”  
Mo cleaned the top windows while mumbling curses, He Tian only smirked.

On fourth day they moved on to the left side of the second floor and Mo felt great about it because he knew He Tian didn’t want him to go there.  
The first room was for relaxing. It had some sofas in it, a coffee table and fireplace but looked like over the time the trio had been living here the room came more like a junk room. It was filled with all kinds of rubbish that should probably be already thrown away if the owners weren’t so lazy.  
Cleaning the room went pretty smoothly for the most part. Mo was right, most of the stuff was meant to be thrown away so they just threw it all out of the window. Some of the stuff they’ll take to the garden house later but most of it was gonna be burned.  
When most of the stuff was already thrown out they could move around Mo ended up seeing a painting resting against the wall, back facing towards him. Curiosity got to him.  
When He Tian saw Redhead walk up to the painting his face went pale, but he knew it was too late to stop him.  
Mo picked up the painting and turned it around. It was a very well made oil painting, picturing a young man maybe around his twenties. He had black hair which looked soft and white pure skin. A playful smirk was on his lips like he knew something you didn’t and he was too good to tell you about it. His eyes were gray, deep and mysterious. The man was wearing a dark shirt which was hugging his skin and over that was black coat. Overall Mo had to admit that the guy was good looking, but also he looked very similar somehow. Like he already met the guy?  
“What are you looking at, little Mo? Can't get enough of my face?”  
Mo was shocked. It was written all over his face when he looked up and turned around. That was expected, He Tian knew it. ‘How an ugly face like that looked like human once?’ He was used to that.  
When he was cursed that was all he heard, how he lost his beautiful face and how awful he looked now. Everybody told him that, knowing there’s no way that’ll he turn back and that’s him now.  
“And I thought that the asshole looked similar somehow? How can it be that you look even a bigger jerk as a human than a fucking demon?”  
He Tian was aghast. ‘Was the Redhead serious?’  
“Why is it here anyway? Your ego is so big,? Do you need to see yourself from time to time?” Mo was smirking while saying that and He Tian thought it suited him.  
“Well yes Little Mo, a beautiful face like mine can’t go to waste, can it?”  
“What did you call me, you bastard?!?” He Tian turned around looking at the angry Redhead once again.  
“Little Mo, what’s wrong?” Mo eyes light up like a firework full of anger and color. Soon a candlestick was thrown in the direction of He Tian which he dogged easily. The game began. They started running around the room calling each other names and throwing stuff, all mixed together with He Tian’s laughter.

Mo went to the window to throw some old books out when he heard a He Tian: “Little Mo, you’re in the way.” He turned around ready to throw the book at He Tian but the other saw it through and caught his hand before. Now Mo agents the window and He Tian right in front of him, only 20 centimeters between them Mo could feel his face get a little red.  
“Do you have no respect for people's personal space?!” Mo freed his hand and slammed the book in He Tian’s face before throwing it out of the window, into the garbage.   
He Tian was sure he saw the stars for a moment and when the pain was gone Mo was gone off, getting back at cleaning.  
“What about this? Where’s this going?” He looked at Mo to see him pointing at the oil painting of him.  
“I don’t know. Shoved it behind the bookshelf or something?”  
“Why are you telling me this? I’m not your slave! If you want it there then put it there yourself!”  
He Tian didn’t argue this time and put the painting behind the self. He realized that Mo didn’t care. For the first time he understood Mo didn’t care about the way he looked now or as a human. Mo was the first one not to mention it.  
“You know Mo? You would make a good slave for me.”  
“What was that?!!”


	11. Good bye, Eddie

Mo threw the dusty mop on He Tian’s horns like it was a clothes rack.  
“Come on! Let’s keep moving, we don’t have all day!”  
“Yes we do, Don't Close Mountain.”  
“What did you call me!?”  
“Nothing.”  
He Tian had a sly smirk on his face that annoyed Mo even more. He slammed the first door on his left open and stepped in. When he took a look around he was surprised.  
The room wasn’t very big. On the walls were shelves, some of them empty others full of paper. In the corner there was a wooden desk filled with some kind of document maybe? Middle of the room was a small low table and beside that black guitar, now he noticed another one hanging on the wall. It was the color of dark red.  
He went to the desk and looked at the paper. They weren’t documents but song lyrics written with sloppy handwriting so some of it couldn’t even be read but Mo tried his best to understand it.  
Drawn to the papers Red suddenly realized that He Tian was standing behind him, waiting. He put the paper down and turned around. Was he even allowed to read them?  
“So Mo what do you think of my creation? Can it sweep a women off their feet?” His voice was mocking and tried to be joking, also a little jumpy. ‘Was he nervous...No?”, Mo couldn’t tell.  
“You can play a guitar?”  
“Yes and no.” He Tian was giving him “the kind smile”, it was so fake Mo felt like he’s gonna get sick just looking at that.  
“And that supposed to mean ‘No’?” Mo leaned against the desk, arms crossed.  
“Well I learned how to play and was pretty good at it when I was a human. But now it’s a little difficult.” He Tian reached his hand towards Mo to demonstrate his long black nails. Looked like it was impossible to pick up anything while with these things attached to him.  
“So you don’t play anymore? Then no women would bother to even read the shitty handwriting of yours.”  
“How cruel of you, Little Mo, especially when you just did that.”  
“Fuck you!”  
“He Tian! Mo! Where are you?!”   
Tian walked towards the door and stuck his head out “Here!”  
“You know, Don't Close Mountain? I maybe can’t play the guitar, but I can teach you if you want?”  
“Who wants to learn from you, you dick?!? You can’t even play yourself!”  
“No need to get angry, Little Mo. I’m just saying that if you want to. I saw you eyeing the guitar.”  
‘That bastard, I hate that smirk of his! It drives me mad!’  
“Shut up!”  
“Mo! We’re finished, what now?”Jian Yi ran to the room.  
“Next go clean the fucking toilets.”  
“But Mo...” Mo gave him ‘the look’ Jian Yi knew it very well. It was the look of ‘I’m already pissed so if you don’t wanna die then do as you’re told or I’ll make sure you’ll die a painful death’. The blond looked at He Tian for help, but that asshole was just giving him his signature smirk while having fun seeing Jian Yi being kicked around.  
“Okay, I’ll go…” ‘Those two are just evil! Im gonna look for Zheng Xi!’  
When Jian Yi left the room Mo looked around, where to start. After all he didn’t want to mess up the lyrics so he decided to leave the desk and shelves alone.  
“You’ll clean the desk and I’ll wash the windows.”  
“As you say, Little Mo.”  
“Don’t call me that!”  
“Don't Close Mountain?”  
“No!”  
“Red ball of fluff?”  
“Really!? Fuck you, you asshole!”  
He Tian just laughed and Mo hated that.  
“What?”  
“Do you know the names of the strings?” Mo let out a sigh.  
“....Eddie ate dynamite good bye Eddie.” He Tian smiled while sorting out the papers.  
“Do you know any chords?”

They were in the big hall and the house was finally clean. All they needed to do was to wash the hall’s floor.  
“Well I can’t do that so bye!”  
Before Jian Yi could get away Mo grabbed him.  
Everyone else had already run off. He Tian disappeared as soon as Mo turned his back to him and Zheng Xi was nowhere to be seen in the beginning.  
“You’ll make a perfect mop so you’ll stay.”  
Mo's eyes were dark and Jian Yi felt like this was his time to die.


	12. Easy for you

All four of them were sitting around the fire looking at the flames which were dancing in the dark.  
The mansion was cleaned and all the junk thrown out. Cleaning took them longer than they had thought, almost a week.  
Mo had been in the mansion for a week and four days.  
“Well guys this feels like a new start or what?!”  
No one even looked at Jian Yi but they knew he was onto something.  
It was getting darker and the stars shined in the late summer sky.  
“You know Mo? We really own you for this!” Mo looked at Jian Yi.  
“Then let me go home.” Everything got quiet and pretended they didn’t hear it.“I said let me go home.”  
“Mo! You can’t do this to us! You promised to help, remember?!” Jian Yi was right, yes he promised, but he couldn't even sleep properly. The image of his crying mother was always in the back of his head.  
“I..I’ll come back, but let me go for a week.”  
“And we’re supposed to believe that you come back? No way we would let you go.”  
“My mother probably thinks I’m dead while I play a maid for you idiots!”  
Zheng Xi looked at Mo. He had a family of his own he hadn’t seen for a year. They thought that he was working in another country.  
“Yes, you can go.”  
Mo looked at the mouse sitting on a bench and then back at He Tian who looked pissed. ‘Was he allowed to go or not?’  
“He helped us and promised to come back so I think we should let him go for at least once. It's only a week after all.”  
He Tian looked at Mo. For once he thought that maybe it was better if he didn't hit or tease the man so many times before. Maybe then he would even believe he’ll return.  
“Only for two days, then you need to be back here or we’ll come looking for you.”  
Mo had no time for threats or complain, he got up and started going towards the stable Blaze was in.  
“Where are you going?” Jian Yi ran beside him looking worried.  
“I’m going home of course.”  
Jian Yi stopped while Mo ran to the stable.  
With quick moves Blaze was soon ready to go and Mo took him by the reins to guide him outside where everybody was waiting. He went to the gate and opened it while the the trio looked at his every move.  
“Mo...you’re coming back right?”  
“Yeh…”  
Mo didn’t even look at them. He jumped up and took the reins. Five seconds later Mo was out of the gate, horse picking up the speed with every meter. He didn't even look back.That's how easy it was for him.  
“Do you really think he'll return?”  
No one dared to answer. Even if they wanted to say ‘yes’ they couldn't find not even a reason for Redhead's return.  
He Tian went to the gate and locked it.

It was still dark when Mo arrived at the village. He had tears in his eyes, not sure if from the wind or happiness..probably the wind.  
He ran to their house and slammed the door open.  
“Ma!”  
“Son...is that really you?”

Without Mo Guan Shan the mansion seemed too quiet, probably because everyone was waiting for his arrival. Two days had passed. He should have been back today. The sun was setting and the young man was nowhere to be seen.  
Jian Yi was waiting for him in front of the main door like a true pet with Zheng Xi by his side while He Tian was on the second floor in his room. He was waiting even if he didn’t believe Red would return. After all, why would he?  
It was dark outside but the trio gathered in the dining room. The room with big windows.  
“I can’t believe he did this to us!”  
He Tian didn’t get the blondes agony, to him it was even stupid to hope that Mo Guan Shan would show up.  
“He promised to come back and just ran off! Who does that?”  
“He went home, can you really blame him for that?”  
“He Tian, where are you going?!”  
“To sleep! What’s the point of being up.”  
He went to his room and after a while he heard that the others went to their room as well.  
He took off his clothes and threw them into the pile.  
His room was the only one that wasn't cleaned. Mo never offered to help and he didn’t want to ask as well.  
Lying on his bed, He Tian couldn’t sleep. He was thinking about Mo and what’s going around the village. At first he thought that maybe Red will tell everybody about them and how fucked up they are but that it didn't seem right. It just didn’t fit with Mo’s personality. At the same time do they really know each other? No, they don’t and neither of them ever tried to fix that.  
For a moment he felt even guilty that he didn’t try. After all, Mo was interesting and He Tian couldn’t help but keep wondering about his thoughts and ways.  
While laying on bed for hours the sleep was finally getting to him.


	13. Easy for you 2

For a moment he felt even guilty that he didn’t try. After all, Mo was interesting and He Tian couldn’t help but keep wondering about his thoughts and ways.  
While laying on bed for hours the sleep was finally getting to him. Before he could give in he heard a noise...the front door was opened. Was it Jian Yi? Or did Mo really tell people about them?  
He got up from the bed and went to the door listening to what's going on in the hallway. He could hear steps, they were soft. The person was barefoot. He Tian let his head softly land on the door without making noise, soon the door on the other side of the hallway opened.  
So he really did come back.  
He Tian went back to bed and sleep came with no time.  
In the morning he was woken by Jian Yi yelling around about Blaze. The blond ran to Mo’s room where he was kicked out quicker than he got in. Mo's sleepy voice yelled at him to learn to respect people private space and that he should learn how to knock if he still has his brains.  
He Tian smiled in his room. ‘What a nice sound.’

After throwing Jian Yi out of his room Mo went back to bed. He had arrived late at night or rather early in the morning, spending as much time as possible with his mom.  
He explained everything to her, the curse, that he promised to help those three and even if the plan fails he can still leave.  
Lying in bed Mo noticed he felt different than before, less stuck...enjoying his time in bed. Being able to visit his mother and tell her he’s alright had brought a big relief. The lonely mansion didn’t feel so much as a prison anymore and he was sure he could visit his mom later in the future as well. All he had to do was to ask with Zheng Xi.


	14. Finding true love

Mo arrived at the living room where everybody was sitting.  
‘What the fuck are they planning now?’  
“Mo, come here, sit down with us!”   
Mo did as told, taking the seat on the sofa where He Tian was sitting as it was the only seat left.  
“So as our leader, what should we do next?”  
Mo was surprised. Now he’s a fucking leader in the dogs eyes.  
“How the hell should I know? I don’t know anything about you or your messed up life.” He Tian looked at Mo who seemed less angry today. ‘Was he alright? Was he getting sick?’  
Mo let his head fall back, closing his eyes. You could see how he was having trouble staying up.  
‘So that’s how it is.’ He turned back to Jian Yi while keeping an eye on Red.  
“Well I was thinking that we...maybe could bring women in here now!? Everything is cleaned and ready.”  
“If you say so.”  
“Yes! So how should we do that? Send letters to the nobles around us, saying we have an earl waiting for true love to break the curse?”  
“No, that’s too high up.” Zheng Xi looked at He Tian for a second “Sorry.”  
He Tian just gave him a nod that it’s alright, after all he didn’t even care what class the woman was in.  
“If we bring in some princess her family would send a deputation with her and that would be a disaster. We need women who come on their own.”  
“Good point! You so smart Xi Xi! But how can we find the women then?” Everyone turned to Mo who didn’t even open his eyes.  
‘Is he sleeping?’  
“Mo?”  
“Mhh?”  
“How do we find women who would come here?”  
“I don’t know? Go to the town, pick some out and send a letter to them?” Everyone started analysing the plan.  
“That could even work, but is it a good idea for us to go out?” All eyes go back to Mo.  
“What’s wrong with that? Jian Yi looks like a dog. All he has to do he’s to keep his mouth shut.”  
They waited for Mo to continue, but that didn’t happen so He Tian let out a cough to get the Redhead’s attention.  
“Ow...well nothing that a cloak can’t fix, for the most part it’s raining anyway so you’ll fit right in.”  
“That’s soo cool! We haven’t gone to the town for a year?! It’s gonna be so cool and while looking for love we can…”  
“Don’t get too ahead, it’s still a dangerous mission, after all if they find out our condition we might as well die.”  
“Zheng Xi be more positive!”  
“Jian Yi right after all we have Little Mo with us and if we fail he’s gonna be responsible for that.”  
“What the fuck asshole? I’m not gonna be your babysitter?”  
‘There he is.’  
“Aww come on, Little Mo it’ll be fun.”  
“Right! When will we go?”  
“Tonight.”  
“What?!?!” Mo couldn’t believe his ears. All three of them wanted to come along to the town? Wasn’t it a bit too dangerous? It’s not like he really thought they’ll do it!  
Red looked at Zheng Xi for support on it, but even the mouse looked a little excited to go. ‘They really are idiots!!!”

Jian Yi had been telling the truth, they haven’t gone out for a year or so. Only sometimes in the forest and that’s all. For a very simple reason, if someone sees them and follows them here then they'll be trapped because they wouldn’t have anyone normal to go outside to talk to the humans. But now Mo with them they could be a little bit more...free. Mo was a human and able to talk for them if needed, they would listen to him.  
It was almost two o’clock when all of them were in He Tian’s room, looking for something to cover up his body.  
“You know you should clean your room! No wonder we can’t find anything from here!”  
“You’re always welcomed to clean it, Carrot top.”  
“Why would I clean your shit!? Do it yourself!”  
“I found it!”   
The two looked at Jian Yi who ran out of the closet with black cloak between his jaws.  
“Now we need to find you fancy clothes and we're good to go!”  
“Why fancy? Clothes aren’t gonna fix his hairy ass.” He Tian looked at Mo for a second before giving him a kind smile. Then he wrapped his arms around the Redheads waist and threw him on the bed, knocking the air out of him.  
“You son of…”  
“Well I leave the clothes to you, you like this sort of stuff after all.” Jian Yi wagged its tail and ran back to the wardrobe, He Tian behind him.  
Mo was waiting till those three finally picked an outfit while laying in He Tian’s bed. It had been around 30 mins but for him it felt like hours  
“Drums please! Da-daa!”  
Mo got up and saw He Tian, he couldn’t help but laugh.  
“What are you laughing about?”  
“Nothing.”  
“You’re next Mo!”  
“What!?! Why!?!”  
“Cuz we are trying to find true love here and you’ll be He Tian’s wingman so you have to look your best!”  
“I don’t have any more clothes with me so you can forget about that!”  
“I already talked to He Tian, he said that some of his and Zheng Xi’s clothes will fit you.”  
Mo felt like all his energy was taken from him, he looked at He Tian who came and sat beside him with Zheng Xi on his shoulder. As soon as he sat down Zheng Xi ran over the bed and sat on the bedside table.  
Both of them looked tired while Jian Yi was full of energy who ran back to the wardrobe and started going through stuff for Mo.  
“So what were you laughing about?” Mo looked at He Tan.  
“Nothing.”  
“And what is that nothing?”  
He Tian was wearing black pants, a light brown sweater and even shoes. Mo had no idea how they made it fit and probably didn’t want to know either because He Tian looked quite uncomfortable.  
It did a good job at covering He Tian up and looked good at the same time, but the clothes looked hideous at the same time.  
“Nothing’s nothing.” He Tian leaned closer to Mo.  
“Tell me.”  
He didn’t answer. He Tian pushed Red down to the bed again.  
“Hey!” As soon as he got up Tian did it again and again and again.  
“Stop being a fucking child!?!?”  
“Then tell me.”  
“It’s none of your fucking business of what I’m thinking!” He Tian’s arm went against Mo’s bare hip and his body tensed up.  
“That tickles you idiot! Get off!”  
As soon as Mo had said that he knew he fucked up. Seeing an evil smile run across He Tian’s face made a shiver run down his spine, before he could do anything He Tian was on top of him and letting his arms run under Mo’s shirt.  
“Hey! Stop that!”  
Red was trying his best to hold back his laughter and push He Tian’s hands away.  
“Then tell me what were you laughing at.”  
“Fuck y...ou!” He tried rolling to his side, but He Tian turned him back.  
The beast was starting to enjoy the show of Little Mo twisting and shaking underneath him.  
‘Who knew the Redhead was so sensitive?’  
When Mo tried to get up again he let his arms slide on Mo’s back which pulled the last straw.  
“Ok! Ok! I’ll tell you! Let go!”  
He didn’t know how to put it so He Tian wouldn't get angry.  
“Well, I’m waiting, Little Mo?”  
“Don’t call me that!...It’s just that the clothes don't fit…..your personality. You look like a dog the owner has dressed.”  
He Tian pushed Mo down again.  
“Wait what!? I told you so stop now!!”  
“Well you hurt my feelings, Carrot top. I’m getting revenge now.”  
“How the fuck did I hurt your feelings!?! You don’t even have them!?”  
He Tian pushed Mo’s shirt up and Mo caught his hand.  
“I didn’t say it looked bad or anything! Let go, you asshole!!”  
“No.”  
“Mo! I need you to come and try the clothes I picked out for you!”  
He Tian let Mo push him off and for the first time in Mo’s life he was happy to try on clothes.  
He Tian smiled while watching Mo who flipped him off, then felt someone’s eyes on him and looked at Zheng Xi.  
“What? I didn’t hurt him or anything?”  
Zheng Xi just turned his head away to stare at the wall.  
‘What was his deal anyway?’  
When Mo came out it was He Tian’s turn to laugh.  
“I totally get what you meant earlier now.”  
“Shut up, you dickhead!”  
Mo was also wearing black pants and a black shirt with a dark blue coat over it. For the first time he was wearing shoes, made out of dark brown leather.  
Although this could look good for a stranger then for someone who knew Mo was this probably hilarious. He Tian could see how the young man was uncomfortable and the clothing didn’t match his personality at all.  
“Looks like we are ready to go.”  
“So how do we get there?”  
“We have to go by foot awhile but I’m sure that at the main road someone will pick us up especially when we pay them. There are many going to the town at this time.”  
“I’m so excited!”

Mo was right as soon as they got to the main road a man with an empty cart picked them up.  
The man told them how they could take us as much room as they wanted and he was going to the town to buy grain.  
Mo laid down in the cart, He Tian sat beside him and talked with the man if needed. Jian Yi sat at the edge being excited at everything and the real challenge was to shut him up. On the trip he said two things “Look at the funny three!” and “Wow! I see the town!” but as they were behind the old man he thought that it was Mo who said that, while thinking ‘What a weird guy?’.

They jumped off the cart and paid the old man, thanking him for the lift.  
Mo took them behind the tavern since people didn’t go there so all of them could talk.  
“So what now?”  
“Find your true love.” He Tian looked at Mo. He knew well that the Redhead didn’t believe in this more than he himself.  
“Just show me the ones you pick out and I’ll find out who they are.”  
“UUU! He Tian, can we help!?”  
“Yeh, sure go ahead.”  
“I’ll find the best there is!”  
They went back to the street looking around if any women caught their eyes, spending more than five hours searching the streets.  
In the end they were able to pick out three potential lovers for the beast.  
“Okay, follow me.”  
“Where are we going?”  
“We can’t follow the girls with some shady group, so you’ll stay put while I figure out where they live.”  
“Like a spy!” The two give Jian Yi a death stare.  
“You’re a dog, remember?”

Mo brought them to a small house on the corner of the town.  
“Wait here.”  
Mo disappeared inside leaving the trio out to the drizzle.  
About ten minutes later the door opened again and Red called them in. When they entered He Tian felt his heart sink. At the hallway stood the same woman he had locked up, Mo’s mother.  
“H-Hello, my son told me about y-you three so come on in.”  
“I’m gonna go now. You idiots stay here and keep quiet.”  
He Tian looked at Mo who gave him a smirk before closing the door.  
‘Way to go, Mo. Once it’s over you’re gonna regret that, I know you did it on purpose.’

Mo came back home about nine o’clock. Entering the house the first thing he heard was his mom laughing.  
In the kitchen he found his mother sitting behind the table with He Tian still wearing his coat while Jian Yi and Zheng Xi were on the sofa sleeping.  
“Good to have you back, son. How did it go?”  
“All done.” Mo went to the counter and wrote down the names and the addresses where the three girls lived.  
“Ma, can you do me a favour?”  
“Sure! What is it?”  
“Send these three girls letters saying that they should come to the mansion. You know what to write.”  
“Ye-Yeh, sure.”  
“Ok, I’ll tell you want more details later. Hey, idiots get up!”  
“W-W-Whaaat?”  
“We’ll have to get going or we won’t get a rid back!”  
“But Mo why don’t you and your friends stay here for the night?”  
“We don’t have enough room and it’s better that way.”  
“Your son is right. We shouldn't stay here for long or people start questioning but it would be a pleasure to have you come with us?”  
Mo’s heart sink. ‘What was this idiot talking about?!’  
“Oh I don’t know if…”  
“I’m not pressuring you but if you wish to spend a day or two in the mansion you're more than welcomed.”  
The woman looked at his son as he should know the answer.  
“I’ll guess it’ll be nice to get to know you better after what happened last time?”  
“I agree, aunty. You can come anytime you want.”  
“Well thanks, He Tian. I’ll visit when the girls are there after all I'm looking forward to meeting your future wife.”  
Mo just stared off to space. ‘Why are these two getting along so well?! What happened in the last four hours????’  
The others left the hallway getting ready to leave, leaving Mo and his mother along in the kitchen.  
”“What date is it right now, Ma?”  
“The 4th, why?”  
“Let the girls show up in the mansion for the 10th.”  
Mo gave his mother the paper and kissed her on the cheek, before leaving, taking the trio with him.

“You two got along awfully well?”  
“Yes, your mother is very sweet, the total opposite of you.”  
“What?” He Tian saw as Mo’s eyes lighted up as he got angry.  
“Maybe we should add your mother to the list as well?”  
This punch came so quickly that He Tian couldn't avoid it.  
“Come on Mo, get a joke.”  
“You bastard!” He Tian just laughed. The Redhead is truly amusing.


	15. Butterfly

He Tian found Mo in the library, reading a book.  
“Ahh is the world ending? Little Mo is reading?” His voice was teasing.  
“Fuck you.”  
He Tian took the book from him and read the title "Spells and curses", Mo was reading about the same curse they had.  
“Aww Little Mo, are you trying to find a cure?” Tian sat on the table.  
“Why the hell should I do that? I’m not an idiot to think I’ll find it here.”  
Mo was right. He Tian had brought all the books and read all of them, no way one of these books held an answer.  
“Then what? Planning to curse someone?”   
“Yes.”  
He Tian was surprised and looked up from the book to see Mo looking death serious. ‘Was he for real?’  
“I thought I should throw a butterfly into the mix.” He pointed at He Tian. “The wing would look good with the wolf and sheep thing you have going one.”  
He Tian laughed.  
“That’s cruel, Little Mo.”  
“Why are you laughing then?” He took the book from his hands and threw it into the pile of others.  
He Tian got up. He went to the self and brought a book, giving it to Mo.  
“Try to read that.” Then he left.  
When He Tian passed the library in the night to go to sleep he saw Mo still reading. His eyes were following the lines and observing everything.  
He Tian smiled but wasn’t really surprised. After all he knows it’s a good book, in fact it was his favorite one.


	16. The attic

Mo was walking toward the end of the hallway.   
When he was a kid the mansion’s windows and doors were all boarded up and the only way to get in was from the third floor through a broken attic’s window. Guess nobody thought some kid could climb up so high just to get in.  
Mo wanted to see the attic again. He wanted to see if his stuff was still there. When Mo came to the wood he took his pocket knife with him just in case if it comes handy. Last time he left it in the attic and when the mansion was restored he never got it back.  
Mo knew it was stupid to think it was still there, but the house wasn’t never in such a  
bad shape that it needed big changes. There was a little chance that the workers didn’t really need to change the attic and that they didn't throw the stuff out. Hope dies last and curiosity got him.  
Mo pulled down the attic ladder and went up.   
He was right. This place looked exactly the same as before only the furniture was placed or should you say thrown a little different than back then.  
He went to the window and for his surprise there it was, exactly where he left it. In front of the window on the floor was a pocketknife of the color black. The little knife was nothing special and Mo hadn’t even missed it much, but it was still nice to find it again.  
Red turned around and made his way back to the stairs but before he could go down he noticed a table against the wall across the room. On that table was a class shining in the sunlight and looked like there was something in it. He went to investigate a little farther.  
Comes out in the class container was an old rose all withered but that wasn’t important, it had something on it. Something similar to gold dust. Each rose petal was shining under the light and when one of the petals fell, Mo could see the dust slowly flying in the container. It looked beautiful.  
Very dramatic and overdone for just a rose, but beautiful. The brown petals with little pink and red color still on it, the gold shining, it looked even magical.  
“What’re you doing here?” Mo jumped. He didn’t expect anyone to come here. He knew that voice without turning around, He Tian.  
When he turned his head over his shoulder to take a look of the man he saw something different than expected. The man was angry, full of anger and hate while looking at Mo...just like the first day they met.  
‘What’s wrong? Did something happen?’  
“Wha…” Mo didn’t have a chance to continue.  
He Tian rushed to him and grabbed him by his hand. The grip was strong. He Tian started dragging him out of the room like he was an animal and Mo didn’t have any of it. He pulled his hand free and took a step back.  
“What the fuck…!”  
He Tian grabbed him by the front of his shirt and right after that he was slammed against a bookshelf. His head hit the wooden frame and Mo could swear he saw the stars.  
“You’re not allowed to come here! Is that clear.”  
Mo tried his best to understand the sentence, but his ears were ringing and his head pounding.  
“Is that clear!?!”  
The voice held so much anger and hearing it echoing in the room made He Tian freeze for a minute. He stayed still and could feel the anger slowly vanishing. Thinking ‘What am I even doing?’ his eyes landed on Mo’s face. The Redhead's eyes were half closed like he was falling asleep any minute. He let’s go immediately.  
‘That’s not what I wanted.’  
Mo leaned against the shelf slowly lowering herself to the ground.  
‘Is he alright? Why isn’t he yelling? Screaming at me? Mo?’ Then he saw blood. He looked down at Mo seeing blood on the other’s arm while he was holding the back of his head.  
“Mo you alright?” He Tian knelt in front of Red. He didn’t get an answer, only a little nod.  
‘What have I done...’  
“Mo…. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you, okay? Come, let’s go downstairs.” He helped Mo up, seeing that he was slowly becoming more conscious.  
Once back on the second floor He Tian took Mo to his room which was the closest to them.  
They went to the bathroom.  
Mo sat to the edge of the bath while He Tian got a clean towel.  
Now when both of them were back acting more like themselves He Tian could see that on Mo’s neck were scratches. It became normal, Mo had many.   
After all He Tian was around him the most and the incidents were bound to happen but the others looked like Mo just owned an angry cat, the ones around his neck were much deeper and were bleeding a little.   
‘FUCK!’ He Tian knew he messed up badly. ‘Mo was like a friend to me, one of the closest I ever had. I would trust him with everything! I would even give the rose to him if he wanted it....so why did I act like that?’  
“What the fuck are you staring at? Give me the towel already!” Mo dragged the towel and it felt good to feel the cold water run down his neck.  
He Tian didn’t even dare to look the other in the eye. “Mo, I...I didn’t…” He was cut off.  
“I know, you already told me you’re sorry.” Mo looked down as well, he was pissed off...pissed at He Tian.  
“I truly am and I get that..”  
“Shut up already. You’re sorry I get it.”  
He Tian felt how the guilt took over. ‘Why are you doing this to me, Mo? I know I messed up! Please yell at me or something, look at me, forgive me...Don't ignore it. I don’t want to lose you.’  
“You look like a kicked puppy, stop it.”  
“Mo.” He Tian sat down on the floor in front of Mo. His hands reached for Mo’s knees.   
“.....”  
Both of them stayed quiet for a while.  
“Mo, I promise it won’t happen again, it’s just...Don’t be afraid of me.”  
“Who the fuck is afraid of you? Why are you touching me!? Get off! Go get me some painkillers or something.”  
He Tian looked at Mo and smiled. Mo was still pissed off...but this was his usual self.   
“Ok.”  
He went to his bedroom and got the painkillers from his nightstand. When he reached for the pills it hit him.  
He looked at the glass bottle holding the painkillers and felt how a shiver ran down his spine, he laughed.  
“What’s so funny?”  
He turned around to face the Redhead. “You know, Mo?” Mo looked at him with confusion.  
“You’re the only person in my life that I’m ready to get on my knees for.”  
Mo’s face went red. “You fucking idiot! That’s the thing you were laughing at! Go to hell! That’s gross!”  
He Tian smirked. ‘No, that's romantic, Little Mo.’


	17. You too?

When Mo was feeling better and the painkillers took effect He Tian brought him back to the attic.  
“You know, I don’t really care what creepy shit you’re hiding here. Actually I don’t wanna know at all.”  
“Ahh come on, Little Mo. I know you want to.”  
“No, I don’t, you idiot!” He Tian grabbed Mo by the arm to make sure the Redhead would stay.  
“I promise it’s nothing weird and the things you’re probably talking about are hidden in my bedroom.”  
“You fucking idiot! You know that!?!”  
He Tian took him to the table where the rose was.  
“That’s it? A rose? You’re really need to get out of here more if your biggest secret is a withered rose.”  
Mo knocked on the glass container making sure he didn’t break the thin glass. The soft knock made another petal fall.  
“Mo, this is actually my soul, I would appreciate if you did’t destroy it.”  
“What’re you talking about?”  
“Remember you read the book about the curse?” Mo nodded.  
“That’s where my soul ended up. That’s the curse and magic behind it.”  
“Then why is it...death? You’re alive.”  
“This represents my hope and love, not the life or death.” Mo took a glance at the rose.  
“The rose died off within a week.”  
“Don’t tell me that you and your big ego lost hope.” Mo leaned on the table, arm crossed.  
“Well not all hope.” He Tian looked at the rose, his eyes were sad although he was smiling.  
‘That idiot.’ was all Mo could think of.  
“But don’t tell others. They still think that I’m as excited as them when it comes to love.”  
Mo nodded. “Why don’t you believe in love?”  
“Well, Little Mo I just…” But when he saw the look on Mo’s face he knew there was no reason to turn it all into a joke. The Redhead won’t let it go anyway and knowing Mo he was safe to tell the truth. “...my parents didn’t love each other, more like hated...From time to time they told me or someone else when I happened to be around that their partner was awful, disgusting, that they hated them, but when there were others around they acted so sweetly. They pretend to be a perfect couple. That taught me that people are sly. And.. not to brag or anything but I have had women in love with me all the time.” Mo rolled his eyes. “They all seemed fake. After my money or who knows what else...I know that love exists out there, but in my experience..it doesn't want me. Well now the chances are even lower.”  
Mo nooded and to be honest He Tian couldn’t ask for more. He didn’t want a cheerleader to tell him ‘Love is in the air!’, he already had Jian Yi for this. When he saw Mo opening his mouth he interrupted right away.  
“Mo, really I don’t think I’ll find love or that someone is gonna love me and that’s just the way…”  
“Shut up...I just wanted to say I get it...I feel the same about the love bullshit.”  
He Tia watched Mo Guan Shan. Slim, tall and powerful, arms crossed while the sun was shining showing off his white skin and wild red hair and all He Tian could think of was…”Why?”  
“None of your business really. I didn’t have a fucked up family like you did, but well...I spent a lot of time...everywhere...”  
He Tian looked at Mo with a soft smile while taking a step closer “That’s not really a place, Mo.”  
“Ahh, shut up. What I was trying to say was...while my dad was still around I didn’t really spend that much time home.” He Tian’s worried look give Me a warning. “My both parents are great, I get along with them and all, but I just liked to go around, from place to place and well I met some people on my way. Quite early on I understood as well that people are full of crap.”  
“Mo got his heart broken?”  
“You, idiot. No I didn’t! I ended up meeting a fucking assholes.”  
“And who’s that? I truly hope it’s not me?”  
“He’s name was She Li.”  
“You fell in love with him?” He Tian looked at Mo, trying to stay calm.  
“Nobody would love this guy in a million years!!!”  
Mo didn’t want to talk about the guy much. All He Tian got was that She Li caused Mo a lot of trouble which hunts him to this day.  
For some reason He Tian was happy to know that there was and never will be love between Mo and the Li guy.  
He Tian had to say it felt good to have someone who didn’t push “the love” on him and most importantly to know that now there was a person who knew. There was someone who knew how he truly felt.


	18. First to arrive

They were in the living room. Lying around doing nothing. In fact nobody knew what to do. It was the 9th and that meant the girls will arrive tomorrow if at all, so you can imagine the surprise on the men's faces when they heard a knock on the door.  
Jian Yi jumped up and parked before saying “Did someone already come?!”  
That’s what they all wanted to know. They weren’t ready yet! It’s not like they planned to do anything, but they weren't ready either!  
“Mo, go look.”  
“Why me!?!”  
“Cuz you the only normal looking...well almost.”  
“Fuck you!” Mo took a quick glance at He Tian to flip him off, noticing something strange about the man. ‘Was he nervous?’

Mo went to the door, taking a deep breath before opening it.  
“Son, it’s so great to see you!”  
“Ma! What are you doing here?” He could finally breathe again.  
“Well He Tian said that if I wanted I could come by and I thought that maybe you guys need help? After all the girls are coming and…”  
Mo nodded, he knew very well what his mother was trying to say. Two talking animals, one beast and a guy with short temper, no way it could work.  
“Well, I thought you needed to read the letters as well. Girls replied very fast and I think it’s better if He Tian reads them before they arrive?”  
“Yes, probably. Come on.”  
Mo took her to the living room where everyone was waiting.  
As soon as they stepped in you could see them holding their breath which was soon released when they saw the guest. Like in kindergarten all three of them said ‘Hi!” at the same time, making the woman smile.  
“It’s good to have you, auntie. We’ll set a room ready for you. Come on, take a seat wherever you want, you must be tired?”  
“Thank you, He Tian. You’re really kind.” She reached into her bag pulling out the letters.  
“Here, I thought you wanted to read them. I’m very sorry, I read them myself already after all I needed to replay them back. I hope you don’t mind?”  
“Not as all, I’m glad you’re helping us.”  
Mo doesn't know if he should laugh or cry. The bastard was a totally different person in front of her! No more idiotic comments, no more of that stupid smirk of his, NO MORE of He Tian he knew! What the fuck was the guy tryng to achieve?!  
“I’m really sorry to tell you but only two of the women you chose are coming. One of them was already planning her engagement.”  
“No worries. Glad she found her happiness.”  
The woman smiled at He Tian, clearly impressed by the kindness while Mo felt like he wanted to throw up.


	19. They’re here!

They were all in the kitchen while auntie was talking to one of the women, explained what’s wrong with the trio and that they are ’special’.  
Mo was standing on the door frame keeping an eye on these two while making sure the girl wouldn't notice him.  
“You idiots are the first to go.”  
“Why us!?” Everybody shushed Jian Yi.  
“Cuz if she can’t handle a talking mouse and a dog then there’s no point of He Tian even showing up.”  
“If I recall it right you terrified more about Jian Yi than me, Little Mo.”  
Mo turned around to see the smirk he already knew so well. The face that pissed him off so much it could wake him from death just to strangle that guy.  
“Don’t call me that!” Everyone shushed him.  
Soon Jian Yi with Zheng Xi on his back went to meet the woman. One moment later they could hear a scream.  
“Well...I’m fucked aren’t I?”  
Mo looked at He Tian and for the first time in his life Mo could say the man was actually strung up.  
“Yeah, you are.”  
He Tian smirked at Mo before saying. “Thanks for the support.” His voice was full of irony.  
“...There's still a little hope left.”  
“How’s so?”  
“Maybe she just hates dogs or is scared of mice...but you probably still fucked.”  
He Tian just let out a small laugh. He had to admit to himself that he kinda liked the Redhead, he liked him a lot.  
Mo’s mother comes to the kitchen explaining it’s better if she first saw He Tin from far away so she could get used to the idea.  
He Tian agreed and Mo had to be honest he felt a little bad for this guy. He didn’t think it was that bad. Shouldn't the warning be enough? It’s not like He Tian is some kind of wild animal.  
He Tian walked through the hall making his way to the ballroom where the woman was supposed to be waiting.  
When he entered the room he saw an already familiar girl sitting on the sofa which was against the wall while looking out of the window and playing with her ring.  
“Hello. No need to worry, I won’t get any closer to you. It’s very nice of you to accept my invitation.”  
The woman looked...everything. Shocked, scared, inanimate but still forcing on a small smile.  
“I-I...k.”  
He Tian wanted to laugh. Was that supposed to be the love of his life? There scared of him, probably thinking she’s gonna die.  
Of course he knew how he looked and that it wasn't easy for the girl but there was a difference between trying or not. This woman wasn’t even trying. Auntie was trying to speak to him, she was trying to get used to his face, she was trying to get to know him. Mo didn’t even need to try. Already at their first meeting he was able to watch pass his looks. This woman in front of him right now wasn't even trying, but the opposite, she was only looking at him. Focusing on his looks. Not his words, but the way he looked.  
“Don’t worry. I’m the owner of this place and I won’t hurt you, but let’s stop for now. Have a nice day.”  
He left without looking back.

The second woman arrived at night and the cycle repeated. She got the warning and then was introduced to the trio.  
This time it went a little better, judging by others. She didn’t scream, she just stood there saying nothing, doing nothing and after meeting them she went to her room.  
But He Tian saw the look in her eyes. She didn’t see cursed humans but two animals and a beast. He hated that the most. He could forgive the fear, but not the arrogant way of thinking.  
“Don’t start judging so easily. It’s her first day.” He Tian looked at Mo beside him. They’ve been standing here for the past minute beside each other staring off the direction the woman went.  
“I’m not judging her, Little Mo. I was just watching my future wife.”  
Mo gave him a sceptical look, before turning away.  
“Well I didn’t know you planned to become a widower.”  
“What do you mean by that?”  
“You looked like you wanted to push her down the stairs. I didn’t know that’s what you’re supposed to do.”  
“Haha...You were just imagining it, Carrot top. I think she maybe be the one.”  
Mo smirked at He Tian. “If you say so.”  
He Tian put his arm around the Redhead who quickly pushed it off. Loving to see the man getting worked up about it he put his hand around his neck.  
“You fucker! Why’re you so clingy!? Get away!” The only response Mo got was laughter.  
He Tian thought that Mo was right. He’s gonna give the two women at least a change.


	20. The devil's tail

“Can’t you stay fucking still?! You’re driving me mad!” Mo was yelling at He Tian who was acting weird since morning. He always kept moving. Getting up to sit back down or just fidgeting in one place.  
“I can’t help it. The instincts are kicking in.”  
“What?”  
“...I wanna run so badly.”  
“To a lap around the house.”  
“That won’t do, I wanna run for real.”  
“Running is running dumbass.”  
He Tian looked at Mo for a second before saying: “I wanna ran on four legs.”  
“...You..hah..” He Tian watched as Mo turned his back to him trying to hold back the laughter. He knew it was stupid but it must be because his basically in a body of an animal.  
“What’s so funny, Don’t close the Mountains?” He walked to the Redhead pressing himself against his back.  
“Get off, you dog!!”  
“No.” He wrapped his arms around the smaller guy.  
“What do you mean by No!? I said get off!!”  
He Tian enjoys messing with Mo and being close to him. Even if the Redhead screamed and shouted he knew he didn’t mean it, at least not all of it.  
Mo struggled and wiggled around. It was no use, the other guy was stronger than him, but then something got his attention. A tail winging around and Mo knew it was worth a shot. He grabbed it and pulled.  
He Tian’s body immediately tensed up and he lowered himself to the floor like he was just kicked in the balls.  
When He Tian looked up and saw how the other was kinda shocked but satisfied at the same time. Like he just found a pile of gold.  
“That was cruel of you, Little Mo.” And then it happened again, pain once again taking over his body before Mo let go of his tail.   
“I told you not to call me like that.” Mo Guan Shan made a quick leave knowing that soon He Tian will get up and get revenge.  
Jian Yi who was sitting in the hallway and witnessed all of it felt how a shiver ran down his body when he realized Mo had the same evil smirk as He Tian. The smirk of ‘I’m gonna commit a crime and you're gonna be my victim’.  
'Why are they so scary?!?'

Zheng Xi was in the kitchen by himself when he suddenly heard a noise coming his way.  
Soon the doors were slammed open. Fast as a lightning, Mo ran into the room, He Tian right after him.   
As soon as He Tian was about to grab the Redhead Mo jumped over the kitchen island, backing off a little farther. When He took a step to the right, Mo took a step to the left left, keeping the distance between them.Both of them were sweating and panting.  
Zheng Xi had no idea what was happening or what led them here.  
Brunet put his arms on the counter, leaning over it. “Come on, Little Mo. You can’t run forever. Accept your punishment.”  
“Like I would listen to you!” Mo flipped He Tian off.  
For a second they stood still and Zheng Xi thought maybe it was the right time to ask ‘What’s going on?’ but then He Tian jumped over the counter and Mo sprinted towards the hallway.  
They disappeared into the hall and Zheng Xi could see how on the half way He Tian caught Mo and dragged him somewhere.  
Zheng Xi and Jian Yi never found out what happened next but the fact was that after this day every time He Tian and Mo would fight you could see how He Tian’s tail was kept between his legs just in case.


	21. Slow dance

After staying in the mansion for three days, Mo's mother decided to go back home.  
Everyone was trying to convince her that she was welcomed to stay but the woman had made up her mind, it was time for her to leave.  
“You guys will be fine on your own...He Tian, maybe you should hold a dinner for your guests or maybe a ball. They need to see the nice side of you.”  
“I’m gonna do it if you think it’ll help.”  
“Ptss like there is a nice side of him.”  
“Mo, don’t be like that. He Tian is a very nice young man.”  
Mo rolled his eyes. “Of course he is.”

Mo was sitting on the window sills, He Tian standing beside him, arm around his shoulders.  
They watched how Jian Yi’s eyes widened when they told him the idea.   
“That’s such a good idea! A ball!”  
“Yehh, sure so the girls can confirm the fact that He Tian smells like an fucking dog.”  
“I don’t smell...” But He Tian was interrupted.  
“Don’t be like that! It’ll be romantic. Two lovers dancing in the room full of sunlight and the music playing. It’s just what we need! He Tian!?”  
Beast looked at the blond, not understanding how this could turn out romantic but then again he had promised to try everything.  
“I think it would be a great idea but there is a problem, I can’t dance.”  
Although He Tian was from a rich family and dancing lessons were part of his childhood, the dances he learned were very different from what the girls knew.  
“Well Mo knows how to dance, he can teach you.”  
“Xi Xi, that's a great idea!”  
“No it’s not! Why would I wanna teach that asshole!?”  
“Too bad cuz you will.”  
Mo started mumbling curses.

It was already dark outside. Mo had been running around all day helping the girls and bringing them stuff like a maid. Iit was pissing him off. The fact that He Tian was on his tail all day didn’t help either.  
But now was the time. The two of them were standing in the middle of the ballroom.  
“Don’t we need music or something.”  
“You don’t even know the steps, idiot. What music are you talking about?”  
“If you say so, teacher.”  
He Tian stepped closer, leaving a little less than half a meter between them. They both raise their arms to each other’s waist. They stood still for a second.  
“Maybe I should teach you dancing instead, Little Mo?”  
“Shut up!”  
He Tian his arms on Mo’s waist while Guan Shan raised his on his shoulder. It felt a little weird to take the woman’s role in the dance, especially since he had never done it before.  
Now they were ready to start or at least so He Tian thought.  
“Why the fuck are you squeezing my hip for?!”  
He Tian leaned closer to Mo, smirking. “Cuz I’m scared that you ran off, Little Mo.”  
“Ahh fuck you!”  
Redhead started showing him the steps and soon they figured out this is gonna take more time than they thought. He Tian had no talent for dancing.

For the first time they were almost able to make it till the end without He Tian messing up but then came the time for the spin and….Mo messed up.  
“Are you sure you know how to dance? Maybe I should get myself a new teacher?”  
“Fuck you! It’s not like a go around the town dancing with men!”  
He Tian laughed at that. “You better not be, my Little Mo.”  
Mo smacked He Tian, making the guy see stars.

Learning one dance wasn’t obviously enough, needed was at least five if not more. It took He Tian three days to learn the first dance so they knew this would take a long time.  
It became a routine for them. While the others were asleep two of them were dancing downstairs.  
The bottles of vodka in the ballroom become their victims. Drinking together, shot by shot, you could soon hear laughter from the room.

He Tian couldn't help but notice that dancing with Mo late at night became the best part of his day.


	22. The painting

He Tian went to the liberty to meet Amelia, the girl who he hated the most. It was decided that He Tian will meet both of the girls separately at least once a day so they could get to know each other and so one.  
He didn’t know if he should laugh or cry. His “two future wives” as they called them were...awful. He had tried many times to push down the feeling of hate but he just couldn’t.  
Amelia was an awful human being. Ember was a nice girl but scared of him but that didn’t matter, it’s not like it would work out between them anyway.  
He Tian smiled when he thought about him and Mo. Redhead knew very well that He Tian didn’t like the girls, so after the “dates” he always went to him.  
Talking to Red while he was cooking or doing laundry or lying in bed or whatever Mo was doing helped him to relax.  
Without knowing it Mo Guan Shan had become He Tian’s rock, his safe place.

When he arrived in the library he was shocked to find the girl holding...a painting. His eyes landed on the work of art. It was the painting of him, him as a human.  
Amelia was drawn to the painting or more to the human on it so she didn’t even notice him entering the room.  
“A beautiful day isn’t it?”  
The girl looked at him for a second before turning back to the painting and giving a nod. “Indeed. Who’s this young man in the painting?”  
He Tian sighed. “It’s me before I was cursed.”  
The girl looked at him with a shock. “Really?”  
He Tain nodded. “If you don’t believe me you can ask Jian Yi or any other person in this household.”  
“...Why is it here?”  
“I think it's a nice place for it.”  
“No, you should hang the painting after all this is your true form and people should be able to see it.”  
He Tian smiled at the woman. “I get where you're coming from but this is my true form now. It’ll never change even if I find my true love. This will be my form so I see no reason to be living for something that’ll never happen again. It may bring pain for me or my friends to be always reminded of what we once were.”  
“I still think you should hang it.”  
‘Did you just ignore everything I said?!?!’ He Tian smiled kindly. “If that’s your wish I’ll do it?”  
The girl’s eyes were on the painting when she answered. “Yes, that’s my wish.”

Mo was in the hallway holding a hammer and nails, he looked at He Tian who had the painting in his hand.  
“You sure you wanna do it?”  
“If my future wife begs me then how can I say ‘No’?”  
“So just cuz your future wife asked you we have to suffer? Don’t forget I also have to see that ugly face of yours every day.” He pointed at the painting.  
“Well, be careful you, might fall in love with it one day.”  
“Never.”  
He Tian smiled at Mo who climbed up on the stool, placing one nail against the wall.  
“That will do?”  
“Yes, sure.” Redhead started working. “You know, Mo?”  
“Mhh?  
“You have a nice ass.”  
“You..!!!” The hammer hit Red’s finger. The pain paralyzed his body for a minute, making him drop the tool.  
“You fucking idiot!”  
“You alright?” The only answer He Tian got was a low breath and Mo put his thumb in his mouth.  
“I’m blaming you for this.”  
He smirked. “Who was holding the hammer, Little Mo?”  
“Fuck you!” Mo took a look of his finger, hoping he wouldn't lose his nail, it wouldn't be a pain in the ass.  
“You know what my mother used to do when I was in pain?” He Tian took Redhead's hand and kissed it. “Kiss will take the pain away.”

An hour later He Tian went to meet the other girl, Embr.  
She was shocked to see the man with a black eye.  
“What happened!?”  
“No need to worry. My friend and I got carried away. Nothing serious.”

Mo went passing by the hallway when he noticed someone.  
One of the girls was standing in the hallway, leaning against the wall, staring at the painting of He Tian.  
“Pathetic.”


	23. The ball

He Tian watched as the girl named Ember left the ballroom while the clock struck midnight.  
‘Is she Cinderella?’  
They had spent four hours together and had one dance but he didn’t complain.  
Ember was trying her best to get used to him and he could see that. Although he had to admit he didn’t really like her. She was a nice girl for sure but also...boring. They had nothing in common.  
Everyone else was already asleep. There was no point for him to stay up but the night was beautiful. The mansion was quiet and through the big window you could see the night sky filled with stars.  
‘How could someone just go to sleep? How could she get tired on a night like this?...Well probably too romantic for the two of us.’

He Tian went to the living room. A perfect place to be at a time like this.  
One wall in the living room was curved and made out of glass, the room also had a bar cabinet. What more was needed for a night like this?  
When He Tian was about to enter the room he heard a noise from inside.  
‘Someone is up? Ember?’  
He pushed the doors open and saw Mo Guan Shan pouring rum in a glass.  
“Aren’t you supposed to be asleep, Little Mo?”  
“Phss, aren’t you supposed to spend time with your future wife?”  
“No, she went to sleep.”  
Mo looked at the clock. “Is she a Cinderella or some shit?”  
He Tian smiled. “Everybody can’t be a night owl like you.” He Tian pointed at the glass of rum in Mo’s hand. “You’ll become an alcoholic like that.”  
“Like you’re the one to talk, asshole.”  
“I’ll keep it on a healthy level.”  
“You drink as much as me if not more.”  
He Tian went to pour a glass for himself. “Why’re you up?”  
“None of your business. I could ask you the same. Did it really go so bad you needed to run toward the bar cabinet?”  
Mo’s voice was mocking him a little but He Tian knew deep down Mo just wanted to ask ‘Did it went well? Did something happen? Are you alright? I love you.’. He Tian smiled to himself.s. ‘Ok, maybe not the last part.’  
“It went really well. I’m here because of the night, can’t miss something like that, can you?”  
Mo looked at him for a second before nodding and sitting on the armchair. He Tian took the bottle and went to sit on the sofa across him.  
At first there was a comfortable silence between them while they looked out of the window but then they started talking about nothing and everything in between.  
The hours flew by and when the sun started rising they stayed quiet.  
They watched the sunrise until it was over.  
Mo put his empty glass on the table and got up, He Tian drank what was left in his and followed the Redhead upstairs.  
When they reach the top both of them turn in different directions and head for their rooms without saying a single word.

He Tian laid in his bed and couldn’t help but think ‘How can someone sleep at night like this?’  
He Tian fell asleep while thinking of Mo Guan Shan sitting on the window sills with night’s sky and moon shining behind him.


	24. Snow

When Mo woke up and looked out in the window he saw snow, a lot of it.  
The days had been getting colder and colder. Snow was coming a daily thing but over the night it snowed what looked like half a meter.  
‘Has it really been that long already?’.

“Snow day!”  
“What're you? A five years old?!”  
“Ok, let’s take the dog for a walk. Wanna come with us, Mo?”  
“Oi! I don’t need to be walked!”  
“Why should I wanna come with you, idiot!”  
He Tian let out a sight.  
It took them ten minutes and the guys rushed out. For what? They didn’t even know but the weather was beautiful and totally worth it.

Mo looked at the sky. It was bright blue without a single cloud and maybe he would have enjoyed the beauty even more if a snowball didn’t hit him in the back of his head.  
“Come on, Little Mo. Don’t just stand there.”  
Mo didn’t need to turn around to know the bastard was grinning like an idiot he was.  
“What the fuck are you!?! A kid!?!”  
Before He Tian could answer cold snowball hit him right in the face.   
“You don’t wanna mess with the beast, Little Mo.”   
Mo looked at his opponent. “A beast? Let me laugh! Even a kitten is scarier than you!''  
He Tian laughed. “You're gonna regret that.”  
They spent hours running around, having snowball fights, throwing each other in the snow, shoving snow into each other's clothing and when it seemed that it was all over it began again.  
“Look at those two idiots and then they call me dumb.” Zheng Xi only nodded.

The wet clothes and cold wind made them go back inside.  
He Tian and Mo rushed to their rooms to go take a warm shower or a bath while Jian Yi enjoyed rolling around on the soft carpet and Zheng Xi climbed on top of the fireplace.  
Mo was the first to come back downstairs wearing the clothes he was given before by He Tian once in a while.

When He Tian entered the room he saw Mo sitting on the sofa blanket around him, drinking tea while Jian Yi and Zheng Xi were in front of the fireplace.  
“If I get sick I’m gonna blame you.”  
“Whatever makes you happy.”  
“Shut up.”  
He Tian climbed beside Mo and tried to get under the blanket as well.  
“What the fuck, idot!? Get your own damn blanket!”  
“It’s warmer this way:”  
“I don’t care! I’m already warm enough! Now get away!”  
He Tian ignored Mo so Red started mumbling curses.  
“You're mean, Little Mo and there’s no point I’m already cursed, remember?”  
“You’re an idiot.” He Tian wrapped one hand around Mo's neck and the other around the guy’s waist.  
“Get off!”  
“No.” Mo sighed, letting it go this time. ‘At least it’s warm.’  
When He Tian reached for Mo’s mug he was hit in the face.  
“Get your own, you dick!”


	25. Nightmare

Mo rushed to He Tian’s room. He was mad because that dick forgot to meet one of the girls today.  
He Tian was supposed to meet one of the candidate in the ballroom. ‘This idiot forgot!!!!’ The girl came to him asking “Where’s the master?” like he should know!  
Mo slammed the bedroom door open to find a dark room, curtains closed and lights out while He Tian was sleeping on the bed.  
“You wanna tell me that you bastard just slept!”  
Mo was ready to beat the asshole in his sleep when he noticed how tense the man's body was, he was shaking.  
“He Tian are you alright?” No answer, the beast was sleeping.  
Mo got closer and turned on the lamp on the nightstand. The man in front of him was truly having nightmares.  
‘It was better not to wake him up?’  
But it got worse.  
“He Tian?”  
After a second of hesitation he put his hand over his. It seemed to help, after a minute the guy didn’t move as much as before. Seemed like he calmed down but then out of blue He Tian jumped up and grabbed Mo by his arms.  
“Fuuck! Clam down, asshole!”  
When He Tian heard Mo’s voice and saw the man next to him he relaxed. It took him a little time to analyze the situation.  
He pulled Mo’s hand closer and squeezed his hands. “Thanks, Mo.”  
Red nodded.  
When He Tian let go, he was softly hit in the back of the head. “You idiot, you were supposed to meet your future wife.”  
He Tian laughed and wrapped his hand around Mo’s chest, pulling him in the bed with him.  
“What the…! Let go!”  
“No.” He Tian pushed his hand under Mo’s shirt and let it run over the smooth warm skin. “You’re so warm.”  
Mo felt his body tense up and his hips raised up when two very cold hands ran over his stomach.  
“What the fuck, asshole! That’s cold! Stop!”  
“No.”  
“What do you mean ‘No’?!?! Stop! Why the fuck are your hand so cold” Mo felt his body shiver a little.  
“You know what they say about people with cold hands?”  
“That they have no soul, you fucking dick!”  
He Tian only laughed.  
“Fuck you!!!”  
Mo grasped He Tian by the horns and pulled them backwards, to his surprise it worked. As soon as the horns were pulled He Tian’s head moved back which gave Red time to push him off and get up.  
He Tian couldn’t let this happen. He grabbed Mo from behind and pulled him back to down.  
“Fucking..!” Mo’s voice was suffocated by the mattress as he landed face first.

That night the Red visited He Tian's dreams. Their bodies pressed together. The feeling of warm hands running over his body, the soft lips against his.  
He Tian opens his eyes to see the empty spot beside him. No surprise there, just disappointment. With a deep low voice all he said was “Fuuuck…”

Everyone was in their own rooms probably asleep when He Tian was lying in his bed...alone.  
His room was dark, the only light was the one coming from the window, reaching for his bed.  
‘It's a full moon tonight.’  
He looked down on his withe bed sheets, feeling...something he couldn't put his finger on. Soon his arm retched on the empty side of the bed.  
‘Am I feeling lonely? Maybe I should wake up Jian Yi?’ But it didn’t feel right, he didn’t want to talk to the blondy right now.  
He took a deep breath, noticing that bed’s sheets smelled like Mo. The guy's smell was nice...very nice. Different senses mixed together creating such a steady and comforting smell.  
An image of the Redhead showed up in his mind, he could even hear his voice. He Tian turned around. ‘What the fuck am I even thinking of? Like hell this would happen.’.  
He tried to fall back to sleep but his mind kept him awake.  
He didn’t want to be along for some reason. 

He didn’t know how or why but he found himself behind Mo Guan Shan’s door.  
‘God, this is stupid.’  
He knocked on the door carefully...no answer, after all everyone in their right mind was sleeping.  
He opened the door, taking a step inside. He knocked on the door frame.  
“Mo?...You awake?”  
Red dived deeper in the pillow. “.....What?” The other was still half asleep.  
‘Cute’ He Tian closed the door after himself. “Can I sleep here?”  
Mo turned to the other side. “...W-What are you…five?”  
“If I say ‘yes’ can I stay?”  
No answer.  
“Can I?”  
Mo pushed himself up, Eyes still closed, he put a pillow behind himself before falling back down in bed. “That the line, cross and it’s a war.”  
“As you say, Little Mo.”  
When He Tian reached the bed Mo was already fallen back to sleep although He Tian had to admit he wasn’t even sure if Red woke up for once.  
He took the pillow between them before getting in bed himself.  
He Tian knew he was selfish and an idiot for coming here but...why not? He snuggled closer to Mo and hugged the other from behind, falling asleep himself.

The bright sunlight woke He Tian up but there was no way he would complain. He saw the best view in his life. Mo was sleeping peacefully in his arms and it made He Tian almost laugh. After all Red was sleeping in the arms of a beast.  
He could have stayed like this forever but the sun had other plans and soon the bright light woke the sleeping beauty.  
When He Tian saw Mo slowly waking he couldn't let this chance pass. He pressed his lips on the curve on Mo’s neck sucking on the skin.  
At first the only reaction he got was a complaining sigh but after a couple seconds Mo's eyes snapped open and he jumped up. Seeing who’s beside him he wiped his neck.  
“You’re disgusting!!! What the fuck are you doing here?!”  
He Tian smirked. “You let me sleep here, remember?”  
Mo was quiet for a moment trying to remember what took place last night. “Then you should remember the line!!!”  
“There was no line?”  
“Yes, there was!!!”  
“I think you saw it in your dreams, Little Mo.”  
“Fuck you! I know what happened, don’t even try!!”  
“Don’t know what you're talking about.”  
Mo threw a pillow at him before lying back down. “Get lost.”  
“Why’re you so far away? I won’t bite:”  
Mo gave him a warning look. “Well I don’t trust these fangs, you fuckhead.”  
“Come on.” He got closer to the Redhead.  
“Don't you even dare.”  
Before He Tian could answer they heard yelling in the hallway. Jian Yi.  
“He Tian has disappeared! Everybody check your pockets!!!”  
He Tian groaned, ‘There goes a beautiful morning in peace.’  
The door slammed open and the dog ran in. “Mo!! Have you se…!?” Jian Yi stopped and looked at the sight in front of him. “Ouuu, I see...ahh...well you two have fun!” was all he said before running out of the room.  
Mo’s face dropped. “I think I’m gonna kill him.”  
“Well I’ll help you with that.”


	26. Backup plan

It was getting late. You could hear the wind outside and snow hitting the window.  
The girls were in their rooms probably asleep while the guys were sitting in front of the fireplace drinking beer and whisky.  
Mo looked at how Jian Yi was drinking the beer out of the bowl, thinking ‘How did this end up being the normality in my life?’  
He Tian walked in the room, his head soaking wet from taking a bath.  
“What the fuck idiot?! You’re getting water everywhere!”  
He Tian sat down in front of Mo throwing a towel at him. “I’m all yours.”  
“Do it yourself!”  
“Too tired after all it’s not easy to take care of the fur.”  
“Jian Yi confirms that statement!” Zheng Xi nodded along.  
He Tian leaned between Mo’s legs.  
Mo started trying his hair. “I thought you were meant to be the beast not a fucking kitten?”  
“The real beast comes out at night.”  
“Fucking idiot, go tell that to your future wife.”  
“The real beast comes out at night.”  
Mo stops for a moment and before He Tian can say anything else the towel was wrapped around his neck and he started choking. “I have had enough of your bullshit!”  
They started yelling and fighting like usually while Zheng Xi and Jian Yi sat there awkwardly. 

Jian Yi found Mo in the kitchen cooking dinner. When he realized there were only two of them he couldn’t help but think ‘That’s my chance!’  
“Hey, Mo?”  
“Mh?”  
“Have you ever thought about...I don’t know, getting a pet?”  
He watched how Mo put the spoon down and turned around to face him. “What’re you talking about? I promise if you found another wild animal..!”  
“No… I was thinking about maybe a dog or a mouse?”  
Mo was shocked. “...What?”  
“I mean not nooow! But like in the future! Like a little less than half a year later maybe? I mean mices are pretty cool! He’ll sit on your shoulder or something and a dog is an amazing companion!...Right?”  
“Are you offering yourself and your boyfriend as pets?”  
“I..I..We’re not together but...well yes? I thought that if our time is up and we become completely animals then we can’t stay in the mansion forever but I would still like to be around Xi Xi and well..I...What do you say?”  
“No, you’re annoying and I don’t need a mouse.” Mo turned back to the food.  
Jian Yi couldn’t help but feel disappointed.  
“But my mother loves animals. She always wanted a dog and last time she was here she told me that Zheng Xi looked cute.”  
Jian Yi eyes light up. “Will she take us in!?”  
“Anytime.”  
“Thanks!”  
“But why? I thought you were 100% sure everything would work out?”  
“But a backup plan is needed, right?”  
“Right.”  
He Tian walked in the kitchen. “What were you two talking about?”  
“Mo’s mother will adopt us if needed!”  
He Tian was glad that Jian Yi was making plans like that. He smirked. “And you’re gonna leave me here alone like that?”  
“Can’t be helped you would probably eat us!”  
He Tian took step closer to the blondy. “Probably, in fact I’m thinking about it right now.”  
“Stop joking about things like that!”  
“I’m not!”  
Jian Yi ran upstairs. “Zheng Xi, He Tian’s mean again!”  
He Tian went to Mo and pressed himself against Red’s back.  
“What the fuck idiot!?! You want to get burned?!”  
He Tian smiled. “...So if your mother is gonna keep the two idiots then you’re gonna keep me, right?”  
“Like hell I am!”  
“Aww come on Little Mo.”  
Mo pushed him off and turned around to face him. “If you all go brainless then the only thing I’m keeping is the mansion!”  
He Tian laughed. “So cruel, Little Mo. What about me?”  
“You can live in the basement! See if I care!”  
He Tian wrapped his arms around Mo’s hips pulling him closer. “Will you at least cook me beef stew?”  
Mo looked at He Tian for a second. “No.” He slapped his hands off and went to cut onions.  
“Jian Yi, Little Mo’ll keep me!”  
“What the fuck!?!? Who said I would!?!?”  
“That’s amazing!!!”  
“No, I won’t!!!”


	27. Faith

It was something around eight o'clock. Jian Yi and Zheng Xi had convinced Mo to go for a walk outside with them. And although Mo didn’t want to do anything with these idiots he agreed, which left He Tian alone in the mansion…..no, his future wives were somewhere around as well. 

He Tian was in his room drinking while thinking witch for him was never a good thing.  
Without his consent his mind started wondering about the future, about Jian Yi and Zheng Xi, about himself and how it’s all gonna crash one day…one day? He Tian wanted to laugh. One day seemed too far to say that, they were gonna crash soon, not one day.  
He Tian sat on the corner of his bed while taking another sip from the bottle. He couldn’t stop thinking about it! He didn’t destroy only his future but Jian Yi’s and Zheng Xi’s as well…for what?  
The anger, the agony grow stronger in him. He Tian blamed himself for thinking that alcohol would help him overcome this problem. It only made things worse.  
He put the bottle down and looked up. He Tian saw himself in the mirror sitting on the bed...no. He didn’t see himself but a monster covered in fur, with sharp long nails and horns.  
Getting closer to the mirror his mind started messing with him. His feelings were all over the place just like the first day. He felt petty. He felt agony. He felt anger. He felt everything. Before he knew it his fist slammed in the mirror breaking the glass.  
The emotions he felt a second ago were gone. They were washed over with gild, sadness and...who knows what else. He Tian didn’t want any of them.  
The blood dripped on the broken glass while He Tain stood there. For some reason he didn’t know what to do or how to act. He sat on the floor and just stared at the broken glass in front of him.

The mansion was filled with Jian Yi yelling and joking around but He Tian didn’t care. He didn’t want to deal with anyone right now. In fact he didn’t want to deal with anyone or anything.  
He sat on the same spot as before thinking if he was quiet they would think he was asleep. After all, why would he need to go to them? Jian Yiand Zheng Xi suffered just like him.  
He was right. Time passed and soon the trio clammed down, properly went to their own room or something.  
He got up to sit down on the armchair. The blood on his hand was already tried.  
‘So what now?’  
A knock on the door, loud and clear..it could only be Mo Guan Shan.  
‘If I stay quiet he’ll go away.’  
Another knock and for a moment He Tian thought maybe he should open the door but then it was too late. With a creak the door opened and Mo stepped in.  
“...Why the fuck are you sitting in the dark?! At least tell me you went on the date with your future wife today?”  
He Tian could see how Red’s hand reached for the light switch.  
“Of course I did. We had a nice chat about the weather for ten minutes.”  
He could see how Mo’s eyes widened when he finally saw him. At first there was shock and when he noticed the broken mirror it turned into...something else. Maybe a realization or understanding?  
Mo closed the door behind him before locking it. They both knew neither the women or Jian Yi would be any help with this. They were too emotional so it’s better if they didn’t end up here.  
“God, you’re like a fucking baby. We leave you along for an hour and you end up god knows where and how?” Red went to the bathroom to get a towel and water.  
For some reason He Tian felt little relieved that somebody was there with him.  
“Well babies do need a lot of love and care...”  
“Ahhh shut up!”  
When Mo was back he sat on the handle of the chair while treading He Tian’s hand.  
“You know Mo you bretty good at this.”  
Mo didn’t bother to answer.   
He Tian watched as Red tied up his arm and couldn’t help but notice how warm his hands were. Both of them were acting like they didn't hear Jian Yi or Zheng Xi looking for them.  
They picked up the glass on the floor together and Mo kept schooling him about being an idiot and why he couldn't hit the wall instead, but He Tian didn’t mind.

When Mo finally left He Tian couldn’t help but notice his own disappointment when he closed the door after Red.  
It took him a long time to realize or rather admit that around Mo he truly hoped for something.


	28. The Dinner

He Tian stood beside the table while waiting for ‘his future wife’ to arrive.  
He thought about how the girls would freak out if they knew that the two of them were called like that, ‘future wives’.  
The food was on the table and He Tian couldn’t wait until Amelia arrived. After all the cook was Mo Guan Shan and the aroma filled the room.  
Mo cooked and Jian Yi gave him a lecture on table manners, he was ready for this.  
Soon he heard steps and when he looked up he saw Amelia in a red off shoulder dress. She looked good. What ruined it was that the girl knew she looked good and the attitude he was getting from her was awful, like he’s supposed to be amazed that the girl even showed up. Well he wasn't. He would much rather spend time with the Redhead and the two idiots. Eat the food with them, laugh and enjoy the evening without her.  
In fact he would go so far saying that he hated Amelia. She looked down to everyone. To them because they were cursed, to Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi because she thought that they get along a little too well. She looked down on Mo, asking him to do everything and stared yelling every time he told her to fuck off. She looked even down on Ember because she wasn’t as “pretty” as her.  
He Tian thought that Ember was a nice girl. She was trying her best to talk to him and get along. A little shy, but a nice girl many guys would be happy to have. Amelia on the other hand was truly a bitch.  
“I’m glad you came. Please, sit down.”  
“Thank you.”  
She waited till she sat down before doing the same himself.  
“So how’re you feeling today?”  
The girl gave him a smile, He Tian knew something was up. “The mansion is a beautiful one although I have to say there are some things that are bothering me.”  
“If I may ask what would be bothering you?” ‘Let just eat already.’  
“Well not to be disrespectful or anything but the dog is a little too loud and it’s starting to annoy others. And the ginger is disrespectful toward me.” He Tian looked at the girl as she continued. “I went to ask for his help and he said something you should never say to a woman.”  
“What did he say?”  
“Well I don’t want to repeat the rude words but he said something along the lines that I ‘park’ more than the dog around here and if I would shut up the place would be as quiet as I wanted it to be. Can you imagine that? How can someone say something like that to a lady?”  
“I’ll talk to him about that. Now, let’s enjoy the food.” He Tian reminded himself to praise Mo later.  
They started eating and He Tian must say, without no surprise the food truly was amazing.

When the food was eaten they moved to the living room where they sat down and He Tian let the woman talk.  
“It’s very nice of you to admonish the guy but I think you should do something about the dog as well.”  
He Tian couldn’t believe she chose that topic again. “What would that be?”  
“I don’t know. Maybe leave him outside? Turning the night?”  
He Tian smiled. “I think you forgot he’s a human. Always has been and always will be no matter what form he's in.”  
The woman just laughed a little like He Tian told a joke.  
“I know that but what’s the point? As far as I know he’ll always stay in this form. It would be suited to treat him as such and train him. After all I read the form you're cursed with reflects the personality.”  
He Tian looked at the woman in the eyes. He didn't even bother to hide his anger anymore. “He’s trustworthy and kind, that’s what his form is telling you, not that he's yours to push and pull. He’s also one of my friends so you should show him and the others around here some respect.”  
Amelia looked a little nervous as she lifted her wine glass. “Well I think a dog is a dog. Can you blame me for that?”  
“Yes, I can. You’re a guest here and will show respect for the people living here.”  
“I think as a person who’s helping you guys with the curse I should be respected around here!”  
He Tian had enough. The woman raised her voice and now it was his turn.  
“You’re a guest here and will show respect for the people who live here, NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND!”  
The girl let out a scream that hurt He Tian’s ears.  
He knew he needed to leave this place NOW.

The trio ran to the living room where they heard the scream.  
“He attacked me!” They looked at the woman without even a single scratch. They all knew how Amelia was.  
“Where did he go?” She pointed at the hallway.  
“I'll go check up on him, you calm her down.”  
“What?!?”  
It was too late. Mo already rushed to the hallway, he didn’t want to deal with the drama queen...although He Tian was one himself.  
When Mo arrived behind He Tian’s door he heard noise coming inside.  
As he opened the room he could see He Tian standing in front of the bed, back facing Mo. Red got in and closed the door.  
“He Tian, what happened?”  
For an answer he was grabbed by the neck. He felt the nail dig into his skin.  
“Wh…!”  
With a quick move He Tian slammed Mo to the bed. Red’s lower back hit the wooden bed frame. The strong hands were still squeezing his neck, making it difficult for him to breathe. When he tried to raise his arms, He Tian caught them with one hand and pushed them down over his head.  
His eyes met He Tian’s and noticed that they’re different. The pupils were thin, these eyes belonged to an animal. The curse was messing with He Tian’s mind again.  
“Y-y-ou…. Idi--ot!”  
Mo struggled to get free but the other was too strong. He started focusing more on his arms, trying to free at least one of them.  
After a couple of seconds he did. One hand free he quickly punched He Tian which made the guy fall and let go.  
Maybe Mo would have ran but his body was too weak to get away from him. Red rolled over to his side, his body fell on the floor. Feeling of the cold floor and air made him calm down a little but his hands were still shaking and vision a little blurry.

He Tian opened his eyes he saw Mo on the floor, on his hands and knees trying to calm his breath. He saw the fingerprints on his neck already turning red and purple, scratches all over his neck which were bleeding.  
‘No...No, I...No...I did this??...again?’ He Tian felt as slowly he was starting to understand, slowly the memories were getting back to him. Yes, he did it.  
“Mo…?”  
When Mo heard his name called he froze. He Tian’s voice was soft and looking at him he saw how the other was back acting like himself again. He pushed his body slowly up and rested his back against the bed frame while still trying to breath normally.  
He Tian looked as Mo sat back against the bed. He didn’t want to move much, too scared to do it. Without getting up he slipped his body down on the floor and a little closer to Mo keeping a distance at the same time.  
“How’re you feeling?” He Tian punched himself mentally but what else was there to do?  
“...Awful.” Red's voice was a little different, same but it sounded like his throat was sore.  
“I..I’ll bring you water.” He got up and went to the bathroom. As the glass was filling all he could think was ‘I need more time than this’.  
Then he heard Jian Yi. “What happened!?!?”  
He Tian went back. “I attacked him.” He give Mo a glass of water and sat down on the bed.  
He told the other what had happened. He told them how he flipped out and came to his room, how he didn’t understand he was doing anything until Mo had punched him.  
They didn’t know what to say but in their mind they all knew- time was running out. Curse was growing stronger and changing them faster. Day by day.   
“You’re alright?”  
Mo nodded to Zheng Xi. His neck and head hurt like a bitch, but he was fine.  
“Come on, Jian Yi. Let, leave them alone for now. We’ll go find bandages.”  
They didn’t say anything as the two left with worry on their face.  
“Mo, I…” He didn't know how to end the sentence. It was like a deja vu from the last time...probably for both of them.  
“You didn’t mean it, I know.”  
He Tian wanted to scream. ‘What am I supposed to do or say?!’. He was scared. Not scared of the curse, not scared of losing control again. He Tian was scared that Mo had had enough, the worst part...He Tian couldn't blame him. It was already the second time Mo got hurt..badly. Today he could have died if He Tian wouldn’t come back to his senses.  
Mo could have been killed today.  
The room was quiet. He kept looking at Mo’s neck where the fingerprints were.  
“Mo...I’m sorry.”  
“I know.”  
He Tian went back to the bathroom and wet a towel. Deja vu. He watched as Mo wiped off the blood and threw the wet cloth on the bed.  
Once again He Tin got on the floor beside Mo.  
“....I’m sorry.”  
“Stop saying it. I know you’re sorry. You’re acting like a dog or something.”  
He Tian looked Mo in the eye. “It won't happen again.”  
“...Why did you flip out?”  
“Amelia was being...she went on and on about Jian Yi being a dog and just…” He Tian let out a sigh.  
“She’s a bitch, I know.”  
He Tian’s eyes let on Mo’s neck again but only for a second before looking up. “I’ll throw her out.”  
“...What?”  
“No, way a person like her will be my wife. She’s making everyone's life hell here. She’ll be gone tomorrow.”  
“That's the best idea you had so far...but wouldn't she tell...?”  
He cut Mo off. “No one would believe her.”  
“Why am I not surprised?”  
He Tian smiled a little while he got up and gave Mo a hand.  
“Come on, the floor is cold.”  
“That’s why I like it.” Mo still took his arm and got up.  
“We’re back!” Jian Yi ran in the room with bandages.  
“You two were just lessening behind the door?”  
“....No?”

The four of them stayed in the bedroom talking and joking around. Trying to look past the mess which was going on.  
When everything was calmed down and back to normal it was already three o’clock.

Four of them were standing in the living room, in front of the window, watching as Amelia took off.  
She was mad and dragging her belongings behind her but no one couldn’t feel bad for her. They were happy, the bitch was gone.  
“Amm...sorry to interrupt you…?”  
They all turned around and saw Embr. She looked nervous while looking down on the floor and playing with her ring as always.  
“No, need! What’s wrong?” Jian Yi wagged his tail at her.  
“Amm, I’d like to talk with you guys? It won’t take long!”  
“Of course, let’s sit down.”  
He Tian looked towards Mo before turning his attention back to the girl. “What’s wrong? If this is about Amelia we can explain.”  
“No! Well, I don’t know how to say it...I think you did nothing wrong when it comes to Amelia! I didn’t like her as well, I promise it has nothing to do with that, but...I’ve been thinking for a long time already that this is not working. I’m sorry!”  
All four looked shocked.  
“I just think that neither me nor you feel anything for each other or at least it’s not love and I don’t want to waste your time. I have already packed my bags and I’m gonna leave today as well and. I’m truly sorry but I don’t think I can help any of you and I don’t want you to live at the expense of you guys. I’m so so sorry!”  
He Tian gave her a kind smile. “No need to apologize. I have to agree, there is no love between us. If you want to leave no one of us will hold you back. Do you need our help with your stuff?”  
The woman nodded. “That would be very nice.”

They send the woman off with best wishes.

Jian Yi looked at them. “So what now?”  
“Comes out Mo isn’t the best wigman after all.”  
“Ahh shut up, you just can’t pick anyone normal.”  
“We still have time! You know what they say about being fashionably late and playing hard to get! He Tian’s future wife is just a true deva!”  
He Tin looked at Mo from a corner of his eyes when he remembered their first time eating dinner all together.


	29. The End

He Tian went to the kitchen. Mo had already made breakfast and moved on to other chores.  
'He would make a great wife.’ Even knowing that things like that could never happen wasn't enough to stop the thoughts and dreams of Redhead living beside him. He Tian was greedy and he knew it.  
He was relieved to see Jian Yi in the room as well.  
“Good morning!...Why so depressed?”  
He Tian sat across the table. “I was thinking about asking Mo to leave.”  
Jian Yi was shocked. “What?! Why?” He didn’t get an answer. “But...but you like Mo? Is it because of what happened the other day?” There was no answer to this question as well but He Tian's reaction gave it away.  
“He Tian, I...I think it’s not your decision.” He looked at his friend. “Mo Guan Shan has a sharp tongue and can put on a good fight so, I think if he really wanted to leave he would have done it already.”  
“So you think he should stay?”  
The blond nodded. “I think you’re overthinking this. Mo has visited his mother countless of times and every time he has come back. You still think that he doesn't know that if he leaves for good then we can really do anything about it? Mo’s here and he’ll leave whenever he wants so don’t worry.”  
He Tian nodded when he looked at his friend. Maybe he was right and Mo will leave when it's the right time or he feels like it...like a cat?  
“....So you already know?”  
“I mean...you’re all over him, you check him out every time he enters the room and stares at his ass every time he turns his back to you, you spent more time with him than anyone else. I don’t understand how Mo himself doesn't see it?”  
He Tian shook his head, he had no idea.  
“You know? I think you and Mo would make a great "evil couple". Like in the afterlife the two of you take over the hell or something.”  
“While you and Zheng Xi will take over the heaven?”  
Under that fur the blond was blushing like there’s no tomorrow. “I like your way of thinking, my friend.”

He Tian was walking in the hallway, feeling confused. Now he knew that Jian Yi was kinda shipping him and Mo in a weird way but....really? He Tian had never been in love and although the idiot just told him it's love, how can he be sure of it? Yes, there are butterflies and stuff but what about Mo, dose he feel the same? He never understood what was going on inside the Redhead's mind. It didn't feel like Mo was running from him but at the same time he didn't flirt back at him or anything? It wasn't a cat and mouse thing more like they were circling around while keeping a deep eye contact with each other.  
Should he risk? He Tian felt hope but at the same time there was something holding him back.  
'So what now?...Why must feelings be so confusing? DAMN IT!' and then right then and there he had an idea. He knew where he'll get the answer.

Mo was on his way to his room when he saw the attic ladder was pulled down in the hallway. The two idiots were downstairs so it could be only He Tian.  
‘What the fuck is he doing there?’  
He knew that curiosity killed the cat but their time was running out. The two “future wives” just left and He Tian never went up there so something must be wrong.  
Mo Guan Shan went up and saw He Tian standing in front of the table where the rose was.  
“What’re you doing up here, you idiot?”  
He Tian looked over his shoulder. “...Nothing. Why are you here?”  
“I thought that if your big ego got hurt after two girls dumped you on the same day and you decided to come up here to cry I would want to see it. Can’t miss a chance like that, can I?”  
“Sorry to disappoint you, Little Mo.”  
Mo went to He Tian and was shocked when he saw the rose. Last time he saw it was withered but now it was blooming. It was deep red and although many petals had fallen off the flower still looked beautiful.  
He Tian was smirking at him. “You should see the look on your face.”  
“Shut up.”  
“...The last time I was up here was with you so I was pretty surprised myself to find it like this.”  
“So you idiot got your hopes up again?”  
“Don’t blame me if I did.”  
“So who’s your victim this time? Or did hanging out with girls just boost your confidence?”  
He Tian laughed and looked at Mo. ‘Is it alright to tell you?’ He looked at his flower blooming full of hope.  
“No, there really is someone I like.”  
“Well? Who?”  
He Tian turned to Mo and looked him in the eye while thinking ‘God, I’m selfish!’ He took a step closer.  
“You.”  
For a second Mo Guan Shan thought it was a joke but seeing He Tian’s eye he knew the truth. Red pulled away and took a step back.  
He Tian didn’t complain and just turned his head away.  
Mo didn’t wait any longer and ran off, taking four steps he stopped to look back for a moment.  
He Tian wasn’t surprised. After all, why would Mo Guan Shan love him?  
What took He Tian off guard was when Red stepped beside him, his eyes fixed on the rose.  
“Shut up.” His face was a little red.  
For a second He Tian knew nothing but wrapped his hand around Red’s neck and pulled him closer while his other arm wrapped itself around the ginger's waist.  
They stood in silence and after couple of seconds before He Tian felt as Mo's warm hands ran across his lower back, digging into the fur.  
“So where do you wanna spend the honeymoon?” Mo slapped the back of his head. “I’m just kidding.”  
Leaning closer he now felt Mo’s breath on his face. “Do you really mean it? You know I’m gonna stay like that for the rest of my life? Maybe even turn crazy one day?”  
“Then I’ll lock you in the basement.”  
"Sounds fine by me."  
He Tian's eyes traveled on Mo's lips as he leaned even closer, their lips almost touching. ‘Is it ok? Living with monster is one thing but making out with one?’  
Looked like Mo Guan Shan understood that and the answer he gave to was simple. Red kissed him first, solving the problem.  
The kiss was deep and kinda sloppy. Mo soft lips on his, it felt amazing. He wanted this for so long and dreamed about it. He didn’t even care when a sharp pain hit him in his back. God, he wouldn’t even care if it was Mo who stabbed him, it would be worth it.  
The pain hit again, this time harder so he had to pull away. When He Tian opened his eyes his vision was blurry. He wanted to grab Mo's shoulder for support but everything went black.

When He Tian woke up he found himself on the floor. His head was pounding like he was hangover. He looked around and saw Red sitting beside him, a little shocked but alright. He Tian smirked at him. “I think I fell for you, Little Mo.”  
“...You fucking idiot.”  
He reached for Mo when he noticed something. He noticed his own hand. White skin, no fur, long finger, blue veins. He looked down on his body, his body, the one he had as human. Bare chest, only wearing his brown pants like always. 'Am I going crazy?’  
“Wha…?” He looked at Mo.  
Red smirked and looked away. “I was right, as a human you look even a bigger jerk as the beast.”  
'...So this is real?...'  
He Tian pulled Mo in his lap and kissed him again, letting his hands run under Mo’s shirt. Skin on skin, it felt amazing.  
Finally Mo pulled back a little. “We should go check on others.”  
“Yeh, we should.” He kissed Mo one more time before saying. “We’re gonna finish that later, right?”

They could already hear Jian Yi screaming and yelling somewhere.  
When they went downstairs they met two naked guys standing by each other. One of them holding a book and the other a tray to cover their privates. Jian Yi was smiling like crazy even Zheng Xi had a smile on his face.  
The blond rushed to them. “I knew it!" He turned to Mo. "I’m..!”  
“Jian Yi, I know.”  
“Ok, idiots, go puts some clothes on. Having two naked guys smiling at me is too much.”  
Jian Yi gave them a skeptical look. "Ok, but I wanna know all the details later!"  
As the two left He Tian turn to Mo while smirking. “Wanna come to my room to help me pick out some new clothes and maybe...finish what we started?”  
Mo let out a sight. “Fine.”  
He Tian felt as the butterflies in his stomach went crazy as he saw a smirk on Mo's face. 'A badass beauty.'

Jian Yi ran downstairs to find the room empty. 'Where did they go?'  
He stood on the last stair step looking around to see where the two could have gone when he heard footsteps behind him.  
Zheng Xi stepped beside him, handsome as ever. 'I gotta get use to seeing his face again.'  
"Jian Yi, I wanted to talk to you."  
The guy looked nervous and Jian Yi could feel as his face heated up. "Yeh, I wanted to talk to you as well."  
Two of them stood in silence for a moment while thinking 'I should have asked advice from He Tian/Mo Guan Shan before this!'


End file.
